


Who Knows?

by NerdiestOfAll



Series: The Messy Life of Peter Parker [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiestOfAll/pseuds/NerdiestOfAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's dealing with crap in his life. The whole mystery with his father and now he's being hunted down by Oscorp and some guy called Mr. Fiers? I guess it's just part of the Parker luck...<br/>-This is a copy of my fic on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Friends

Spider-Man shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 

'This is getting really heavy.' He thought. 'Where the hell is Stark when you actually need him?'

 

"Hey, Spidey, that looks a little heavy!" A voice came from above everyone's favorite web-slinger.

 

"Ya think?" Spider-Man said, making the annoyance clear in his voice, "Hey, why don't you help me get the civilians out and be helpful for once." Spider-Man said, referring to the mother and her son that he was currently keeping from becoming a couple of pancakes, or rather a couple of crepes, from a fallen piece of the ceiling that resulted from the fire burning up the building.

 

"For once? Wow, you really hurt my feelings. I don't think I should help you. I'm sure there's a ton else I could be doing right now. Helping the firefighters... Training with my fellow Avengers... Watching tv..."

 

"Stark!"

 

"Actually attending a conference for once..."

 

"Help me out for crying out loud! I don't know how much longer I can hold this!"

 

"What's the magic word?"

 

Spider-Man let out a sigh of exasperation, "Please?"

 

"And?"

 

Another sigh, "You are the best and most intellectual person ever."

 

"Okay!" Tony flew down and grabbed the mom and her child and carried them out of the building to hand them over to the medical team. He then turned around to fly back in to the web-slinger, "Would you like some help?"

 

The masked head turned up so the white, reflective lenses looked at Tony, "That would be great."

 

"Magic words?"

 

"Words?"

 

"You know, 'I'll love you forever!'"

 

"I'm not saying that."

 

"Okay, have fun then!" Tony's suit turned and started to walk out.

 

"Wait! Fine, I'll love you forever! Now help me out of here!" Spider-Man yelled. The weight of the ceiling was crushing Spider-Man and the fire was surrounding him, causing breathing and heat problems for him. He didn't know how much longer he would last, so he had to get help from Stark, despite the fact that he knew he was going to regret it later.

 

"Good boy." Tony commented as he flew to Spider-Man. He quickly snatched Spider-Man out, fast enough so the ceiling wouldn't collapse on them, and flew them outside the building.

 

"Let's not do that again," Spider-Man groaned as Tony put him down and he began to stretch. He then proceeded to lie down on the ground, "I think I'm going to take a nap now."

 

"In the middle of all this?" Tony questioned, gesturing to the mess of firefighters and, well fire around him.

 

"Sure, why not?" Spider-Man questioned in an almost believably serious tone.

 

Tony raised his faceplate and looked down at Spider-Man with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged, "Well, it looks like the firefighters have got everything under control," he said, observering the movement around him, "so, why don't we," he stuck his metal hand, which Spider-Man grabbed and got up, "go out and get some pizza. You know, to celebrate our great teamwork and my amazingness?"

 

Spider-Man rolled his eyes, which one could tell even with his mask, but then paused when he realized what his fellow hero was asking. The, realizing that he was still holding Tony's mechanical hand, let go and turned around, "Sorry, but I've got a date with a couple of robbers in Fifth Street," which actually wasn't a lie, Spider-Man had just overheard a police radio near by, "so I've gotta go take care of my duties."

 

"I can come w-"

 

"Nah it's cool. Nothing too hard or dangerous. Now I should go before they actually get away. Bye!" Spider-Man shot a web and swung off to meet his dates.

 

-line break-

 

'Nothing too hard or dangerous.' Spider-Man thought, mocking himself, 'Yeah, unless both of the robbers are stupid and decide to shoot around randomly. One of them actually managed to get me. I was a little sloppy, guess that I was just distracted by Stark.'

Spider-Man swung into an alley to get changed, 'Maybe I took his invitation the wrong way. Maybe he did just want some innocent pizza. I mean, it's not like he asked to go out for a drink and he doesn't even know my secret identity.'

 

Peter walked into The Dailey Bugle, backpack in hand, which held his camera and new selfies, 'Are they technically selfies?' Peter wondered to himself as he hopped in the elevator, 'I mean I guess they are, but they are also not in a way. Man, this is going to bug me all day. I mean it's not like I have a big enough headache with the Stark thing...'

 

Peter arrived at the top floor and stepped out of the elevator. He walked into the room with a ton of work and shuffling going on that Peter did not pay much attention to, as he continued to walk to the back, where the jolly one himself awaited.

 

Just as Peter arrived at the door, he turned down to take out his selfies. He did not walk in the room yet, as Jameson was currently busy yelling at some poor soul, though Peter did not look to see who it was, as he dug through his backpack for his photos.

 

The yelling died down and Peter turned to grab the handle to walk in, as he continued to look through the bag. He stepped inside to ram right into a huge barrier, causing him to nearly fall over and drop all of his photos in hand that he had just fished out of his bag.

 

"Oh! I am so sorry!" The barrier exclaimed to him, reaching down to grab the photos.

 

"Oh no! It's fine, I really was not looking at where I was going when I walked in." Peter assured as he bent down to help pick up the photos.

 

Once they picked up all of the photos, the two men stood up and Peter froze at the sight of who was in front of him.

 

'Oh. My. Gosh. It's-'


	2. New Friends, Jerks, and Black Eyes

'Captain. Freaking. America.' Peter mentally shook his head as fast he could as he took the photos from his childhood hero in order to regain composure.

"These are some great photos of Spider-Man. I bet they're hard to get." The man commented.

"Um. Yeah. Thanks. Mr. Uh... Captain America, sir." 'So much for regaining composure.'

Peter recieved a laugh and an outstretched hand in response, "Please, just call me Steve."

"Um okay." Peter shook the hand and then saw the man was looking at him expectedly, "Oh, right! I'm Peter. Peter-"

"PARKER!" A roaring voice came from behind the American icon.

Peter stook his head around the tall man to face his beloved boss, "Yes, Mr. Jameson?" he squeaked.

"Why don't you stop flirting with here and get your ass inside with those Spider-Man photos!"

"Yes, sir!" Peter walked past Steve, who stepped out of the door frame to let him through.

"Wow. It really says something when Jameson swears and Capsicle doesn't bust him on it." A familiar voice drew Peters attention.

Who Peter saw racked up every nerve inside of him. 'I think I'm going to lose it. First Captain America and now Tony Stark.' Sure, Peter and Stark knew each other and hung out all the time, but it wasn't exactly Peter who was 'hanging out' with him. It was really Spider-Man, and now, without his mask, he felt completely naked.

"So, you must be Peter Parker," Tony commented, "You take pictures of the web-head." He took his sunglasses off and flashed Peter an award-winning smile.

'Who the hell wears sunglasses inside like that?' Peter wondered and then shrugged when he thought, 'Tony Stark, of course.'

The man took a step forward, "Must be hard to get his photos. I mean, with his identity being secret and all... Unless you know him..."

"Nah, I don't know him," Peter tried to shrug it off, "I just pay attention and get lucky."

"No one is that lucky. Tell me, how do you get him to let you take his pictures? Do you do his laundry? Sew the little tears in his suit?" He laughed at himself, " I'm sure he can get a little guy like you to do whatever he wants for a few photos."

"Tony!" Peter heard a commanding voice behind him.

"You know what, Mr. Stark?" Peter stepped closer to him, "I do in fact know Spider-Man. He calls me up when he's about to fight so I can get photos of him-"

"I knew that menace was using me!" Peter heard Jameson yell, but he ignored him.

"-And you know what?" Peter continued, "Sometimes we would hang out later and he would sometimes talk about you. Do you know how he describes you? 'An egotistic narcissist.'"

Tony humphed and Peter heard Steve behind him comment, "Well, he's got that right."

"But he would always add in some thing along the lines of you deep down being a nice guy. It must be really deep because I am not seeing it right now." Peter turned his focus from the jerk and walked up and dropped his photos in front of Jameson, who made a comment about them all being crap but wrote a check anyways. He then spun on his heals and left the room that held a couple of baffled Avengers and an as-jolly-as-always editor behind.

-Line Break-

'I can not believe that jerk.' Peter thought as he swung between skyscrapers, headed in one particular direction, 'Speaking in such a way as if I was just someone to step on.'

Peter got closer to his destination, 'Well. There is only one thing I can do to make me feel better...'

-Line break-

(The next day)

Peter was kneeling in front of a bench in Cetral Park, taking photos when a person came up and blocked his camera's view.

"Um. Excu-" Peter began when he looked up to see Steve looking down at him. "Oh! Uh. Hi!"

"Hi, Peter. I just happened to be in the area and saw you taking photos." The super soldier rubbed his neck, "I just wanted to apologize for Tony's behavior yesterday. It was completely unacceptable. He's just been completely obsessed with your vigilante friend and can't seem to make sense of anything, I think he's beginning losing it. Though, he probably lost it a long time ago. His frustration can actually be a bit funny at times, you know, besides yesterday..."

Peter smiled, "I'll inform Spider-Man of the fact that you are enjoying the entertainment he is, in a way, providing."

Steve chucked, "That would be great."

The two paused and looked down at their feet until Steve spoke up after a moment of silence, "So, uh, I was headed to get lunch and, uh, I figured that it would be nice to have someone, uh," he rubbed his neck, "tag along. And I figured that since I just happened to see you and I feel that I should apologize for Tony's behavior that maybe I should see if you would like to come."

Peter smiled, "You've already apologized, and you didn't need to." A look of disappointment came over Steve's face, "But I am a bit hungry, and I think it would be nice to have lunch with someone for once, rather than eat alone."

Steve smiled, "Great! It's nice to finally have a friend, other than the Avengers or some S.H.I.E.L.D agent, to have lunch with."

Steve helped Peter up and they began to walk off.

As they were walking to get food, Steve turned to look at Peter, "By the way, you wouldn't just happen to know about a certain spidery friend coming in to the Avengers tower and leaving Tony with a huge, ugly black eye last night, would you?" Peter didn't respond, just smiled and the two began to laugh the rest of the way to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter uploaded. I'm going to put up one of these each night, just so you guys know, up until I catch up with where I am at on my Fanfiction account. Anyways, please leave comments to let me know what you guys think!


	3. Optimism

Peter dropped his bag on the floor by the door 'Heh. Rhymes.'

Peter had just gotten back from lunch with Steve. They had began going out to lunch together every day after Peter was done taking photos and Steve finished his run.

Honestly, Peter did not think that Steve used to go to Central Park everyday to run, as he had never seen him there before. However, he let it slide because he honestly was in the same position where he only went to see Steve and have lunch and a friendly talk. It was nice to have someone to talk to other than Aunt May since Gwen died.

Peter walked into the kitchen and saw mail on the counter and began to scan through it. He was about to put the stack of mail down from a lack of interest when he came across a letter from Oscorp addressed to him.

'Why would Oscorp send me a letter?' Peter wondered, as he tore the letter open. He then took out and unfolded the paper inside to read:

"Dear Mr. Peter Parker,

We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the few people that have been selected for a position at Oscorp. Your grades from high school and college have impressed us and we would be honored to have you on our team. Talent like yours is meant to be put to good use.

If you are interested in this opportunity, please inform us as soon as possible. Our address and the email of the overseer is listed below.

We look forward to hearing from you,

Donald Menken"

Peter shivered at the thought of working at Oscorp, 'There is a reason why they have so few employees these days, nothing but evil comes from that place.'

Peter was about to place the letter in the trash when he stopped, 'But maybe that is exactly why I should work there...'

-Line Break-

(The next day)

"You accepted the job offer? Peter, are you crazy? Don't you know how bad Oscorp is? It's a mirical that they have not been shut down yet!" Steve cried out.

"I know. I know, but that is exactly why somebody needs to keep an eye on them." Peter tried to calm Steve down, as people in the coffee shop were starting to stare.

"And that somebody is you? Peter, it's not safe!"

"Look, I have direct connection with Spider-Man. If I need help with anything and he'll swing right on over faster than you can say 'Bazinga'. Besides, he needs someone on the inside now that Gwen-" Peter paused.

"Gwen?" Steve questioned, looking for information.

"She was my girlfriend. She was the one killed by Harry Osborn in a fight between him and the webhead." Peter looked down at his croissant.

"Oh." Steve paused before getting back to the topic, "But don't you see? She is a perfect example of the dangers and horribleness that go on there." Steve reached out and put his hands in Peter's only to quickly snatch them back. "Not for a lack of confidence in Spider-Man, but if he was not able to save Gwen, what makes you think he'll be able to do so for you?"

"Optimism? I don't know, it just that... I just want... No I need to do this. I can not just sit around and do nothing."

"I can't just sit around and let you get yourself hurt. Or worse, killed. How will I be able to go through the day not knowing if you are still alive? Like it or not, you are my friend and you mean a great deal to me. I can't let anything happen to you. Not like Bucky..." Now it was Steve's turn to look down.

Peter didn't question him, he understood. But when Steve looked back up, he looked him in the eye, "I need to do this and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." Steve's head dropped again, "But if it makes you feel better, I'll call or stop by during breaks, and I will still come out and have lunch with you."

Steve didn't raise his head, but he nodded and said, "You are so stubborn."

Peter laughed, "Not as stubborn as my aunt."

Steve raised his head, "Speaking of whom, what did she say about all this?"

Peter let out a hefty sigh and leaned back, Steve laughed, "The moment in which I told her was not one of the highlights of my life. She lost it. Called me insane, asked if I lost my mind, yadda yadda yadda. I do not think I have ever seen her this surprised or upset before, and I have practically blown up the oven before." Steve raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask." Steve nodded.

Steve sat back in his seat and sighed and then looked at his watch, "I should probably get going before Tony sends out his pack of wolves to find me. I also should get him started on making you a panic button."

Peter laughed at the last part and then asked, "Tony has a pack of wolves?"

Steve shrugged, "Wouldn't be the most surprising thing he owns."

Peter laughed again and said, "Well, I should get going to, I have some paperwork for Oscorp. Fun."

Steve smiled as he and Peter got up and put in their jackets and headed towards the door, "I'll see you later, Peter."

Peter smiled back as they stepped outside, "See ya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Peter's going to work at Oscorp. Dun dun duuuuun! Yeah, he's pooped. Anyways, sorry for all the grammatical and spell check issues you might find (though some are funny, one of the ones I caught while I was going through was, "Steve ripped off his head again." I have no idea where my iPad came up with that).


	4. Trouble

Spider-Man shot a web to a lamp post 'Or is the proper term light post?' , attaching a couple of burglers to it.

"You both were very naughty, " Spider-Man tsked, "Now I hope you have both learned your lesson because otherwise I'll have to write a letter to Santa, strongly suggesting that you go on the naughty list. And he will listen to my advice, we're close buds."

"Shut up you little-" one of the burglers was cut short by a web being shot out at his mouth.

"Hey! Watch your language." Spider-Man yelled, jokingly. He then turned to swing off, as he heard the sirens and muttered to himself, "He's definitely going on the naughty list."

Spider-Man sung off and headed to chill out with Brucie, his favorite statue thingy that sits on top of one of the skyscrapers.

Once he arrived, Spider-Man sat down, letting out a sigh. He watched over the city, looking at the colorful lights as they flashed and moved below him.

Spider-Man was about to take off his mask when he heard a clink behind him, and he sighed, "Stark." Spider-Man muttered.

"What? No greet for Capsicle? Now that's just mean." Spidey heard the billionaire tease behind him. In confusion, Spider-Man turned to see both Stark and Steve, both fully decked out in their suits, standing behind him.

"Oh, hi, Captain." Spider-Man half-heartedly waved, "What's up?"

Now it was Steve's turn to speak, "What's up? What's up is the fact that you are having a innocent, good guy go into and work at that horrid Oscorp so that you can what? Have a spy in there?"

Spider-Man sighed and leaned his head back in annoyance and frustration, "Oh, that's what this is about. Look, Peter made his own choice. He's a big boy and I do not control him."

"I'm not saying that you controlling him," Steve tried to clear up real fast, "just encouraging him to do dangerous things."

"Like I said, he made his own choice. I am not going to try to stop him. Do that and he will try to go on without me, then we will have a big problem."

"Bu-"

"No buts, ands, or ifs. Peter is going to work there tomorrow and there is nothing you or me or that doof over there," Spider-Man pointed to Tony, who gave a what-the-heck look, "can do about it. Best we can do is try to keep him from getting himself killed."

Steve sighed, looked down for a second, then looked back up to step forward and stand over Spider-Man, "Fine." He said, "But if anything happens to him, you and I..." He pointed his finger at Spider-Man and back at himself.

'Yikes!' Spider-Man thought, gulping, 'I have no idea what he's implying, but I'm feeling pretty scared of him right now. Who knew that it would be my own secret identity to get my spider- life in trouble. On the bright side, if anything does happen to me, well, Steve actually won't be able to do anything to me...'

"Do we have a understanding?" Steve asked slowly. Spider-Man gulped and then nodded, "Good. Now I have to go take care of somethings. Coming with, Tony?" Steve turned to Tony as Spider-Man turned to face the city.

"No. " Tony said, turning his head to stare at the to the webhead, "No, I'm going to stay here for a bit. You okay with taking the stairs or the elevator?" Steve nodded, not sure if Tony saw him since he was now focused on Spider-Man, and left.

Tony stepped out of his suit and walked towards Spider-Man, who turned to slightly glance at Tony when hearing the suit. When Tony sat down next to Spider-Man, the webhead turned to really look at him and began laughing.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"It- It's-" Spidey continued laughing, "It's ju- just that when I was told about the fact that you got a black eye from my punch, I didn't expect it to be that bad." Spider-Man looked at the area around Tony's eye, which was darker that charcoal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bet you feel pretty good about yourself."

"Well... You did deserve it."

"Guess I did." Tony sighed, then turned to focus on the wall crawler, rather than the city below, "Sorry about Steve, by the way."

Spider-Man shrugged, "Nah, it's fine. I get it."

"I can punch him, if you want."

Spidey laughed, "Nah, you don't need to."

"Darn, I was really looking for an excuse to punch him. I may do it and blame it on you anyway. " Tony said, earning a chuckle, "But all joking aside, I am sorry about my behavior and Steve." Spider-Man shrugged, "He just really cares about that Parker guy. Never seen him that way about anyone." Tony paused, "Though... I gues I have seen myself that way with someone."

"Wh-" Spider-Man began to ask, but he was interrupted by Tony peeling his mask above his nose and going in for a kiss. Spider-Man froze in shock at first, but then he slid his hand behind Tony's head and began kissing back.

This continued for a few more seconds until blood began to flow back to Spider-Man's brain and he pulled back, "I- I can't."

"Oh." Tony looked down, "Is there-"

"No. No, I'm not with anyone. I just can't." Spider-Man quickly got up and jumped off the building and swung into the night.

-Line break-

(Next day)

'Oh boy, I'm in trouble.' Spider-Man thought as he headed to Oscorp, 'Tony Stark kissed me last night. It was great. But that means it was also bad. I can't do a relationship right now, not with the craziness in my life. It doesn't help that he does not even know my secret identity. How can we be in a relationship if he doesn't know? And I'm not going just go an tell him. Not for multiple reasons. And I have to now deal with the fact that Steve is now a not-so-big fan of the spider-me because of the Oscorp thing. Oh why? Why must the Avenger make my life so stressful and complicated?"

Peter walked into Oscorp and was about to head to the front desk when a man walked up to him.

"Ah! Peter Parker! I am Donald Menken. The one that sent you a letter about the job? I am so glad you decided to join us." The man put on the fakes the smile Peter has ever seen.

"Glad to be here." Peter put up his better fake smile.

Menken led him towards the elevator, "Why don't I show you around? I'm sure your familiar with the layout with all your previous connections to the place... But it's always good to show you around anyway."

After a couple of hours of walking around, the pair finally made it to the genetics floor.

"Ah, this is where you will likely be working, Peter." Menken stated, "Let me introduce you to some people." He led Peter to a man with slightly long, but not quite shoulder length, hair. He wore a trench coat and had a look that just screamed evil mastermind to Peter.

'Better look out for him.'

"Peter, this is Gustav F-"

"Just Gustav." the man cut in and stuck his hand out for Peter to shake.

Peter took it cautiously and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Gustav?" The man laughed a laugh that would keep men up at night. Peter shivered.

"Well, we better get going. We have a lot of ground to cover, and I have other work that I need to do. Peter, come this way." Menken led Peter to the other side of the room where a man with crazy red hair sat, spinning in his chair, "Peter, this is Cletus. Cletus, Peter."

Cletus didn't reach out to shake Peter's hand, he just smiled a sickening smile, "Well, hello, Peter."

"I have got to get back to work, but, Cletus, if you are not doing anything important, as usual, do you mind showing Peter around and brining him to lunch?"

That smile spreaded, making a Peter silently pray that he would say no, "Of course."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then. See you later, Peter."

Cletus spun once more in his chair and faced Peter, "Let's have some fun."

'Oh. No.'

-Line break-

Okay, "fun" was not as terrible as Peter expected. Cletus just gave him a tour of the building while acting like his creepy, crazy self. But Peter figured that he handled it okay if he dare say so himself.

Time came for lunch and Peter was about to leave the building when Cletus asked, "Where are you going?"

Peter turned to him, "To have lunch with my friend?"

"We are not allowed to leave for lunch. Employees must eat here, in our cafeteria."

"Oh. Okay." Peter let his disappointment shine through, "Well, let me text my friend first." Peter took out his phone and shot a text to Steve, explaining the situation. He almost immediately got an 'Okay...' back.

Peter's heart dropped, he could hear Steve's disappointed even just through the text. He really wanted to spend time with Steve, but he guessed that wasn't going to happen. Peter shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter up! Sadly, I may not be able to upload the next one tomorrow because I have a busy day, but I shall try my best! Thank you for all your comments, and have a great day/night!


	5. Overprotectiveness

Peter walked out of Oscorp to see a man with familiar blonde hair sitting on a bench in front of the building, reading a newspaper. He smiled and chuckled as he walked over to sit next to the man.

"Fancy seeing you here." Peter stated, as he sat down.

"Oh, hey, Peter. I was just, uh, enjoying the view and the paper." Steve responded.

"In front of Osorp?" Peter asked as he looked at an object that rested on the ground, next to the Captain, "With your shield?"

"Safety precautions?" Steve gave an innocent smile.

"Uh-huh. For who?" Peter laughed and rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I need to get going. My aunt needs me home for dinner in..." Peter looked at his phone real quick, "Thirty minutes? And it's a bit of a walk there."

Steve nodded, "Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you whenever I see you next."

"Tomorrow after my work at this bench?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah- I mean, no. I don't know what you are talking about." Steve quickly changed his answer as Peter started laughing at him again.

"See you tomorrow, Steve." Peter waved as he began to walk away.

However, not after to long, Peter noticed the sound of footsteps following him, so he turned around, "Yes, Steve?"

The blonde looked around wildly, looking for an answer, "Uh, nothing. Just headed to Avengers Tower."

"Which is in the other direction."

"Oh, yeah. If isn't it? Whoops!" Steve laughed and Peter rolled his eyes, "Well, why don't I just walk you the rest of your way home? With you getting out of work late, you are coming out at the perfect time for muggers and that kind of stuff. And it especially didn't help that your work let you out 33 minute and 17 seconds late... And-"

"Steve, chill. You can walk with me home. You don't need to write me an essay on why you should come with." Peter laughed as Steve perked up.

"Really? Oh, um, cool. Let's go." Peter smiled at his response.

-Line break-

The pair arrived at Peter's house just on time. Peter and Steve walked onto the porch, and Peter walked up to the door, put his hand on the handle, and then turned to Steve.

He looked up at the man, and looked into his blue eyes, "I will see you tomorrow, Steve."

"Yeah, see ya." Steve responded, but did not move. The two continued to stare at eachother, and Steve stepped forward.

... And then the door behind Peter flew open.

"Peter, what are you doing just standing out in the dark? It's getting cold and- Oh." Aunt May found herself staring at Steve, "We have a guest."

"Aunt May, this is Steve, Steve, Aunt May." Peter introduced the two.

Steve smiled and shook Peter's aunt's hand, "Pleased to meet you. I was just walking Peter home, since I figured that it was not safe at this time at night. I'll be on my way now."

"Nonsense!" Aunt May exclaimed, "You should come in and have dinner with us. It's been a while since there has been someone other than Peter and me. Not since that poor girl-" May sighed and Peter looked down at the mention of Gwen.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to-" Steve was cut off by Peter's aunt.

"Great! I made meatloaf tonight!" Aunt May exclaimed as she walked back into the house and into the kitchen. When hearing what's for dinner, Peter cringed.

Peter and Steve had just walked inside the house when Steve's phone rang. Steve gave Peter an apologetic look as he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yes, Tony?" A pause, "Right now?" Another pause, "Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." Steve hung up his phone and looked at Peter, "Sorry, trouble in Malaui. I need to go. Tell your aunt that I'm so sorry. Maybe another time..."

Peter shrugged, "Sure. I get it, duty calls. You are just lucky that you get to escape the terror of Aunt May's meatloaf."

Steve gave a small smile and then paused and gave Peter a look, "Don't tell Spider-Man about the mission. I don't want him caught up with this. Not when he clearly has so much on his plate, especially with you at Oscorp..."

Peter laughed, "Aw, you really do care about him. I think he got the sense that you didn't like him."

"He told you about that?" Peter nodded, "Well, I mean, I don't not like him. I have respect for the guy. I just don't like how he allows you to put yourself in danger like this."

Peter was about to argue, but he instead he just smiled and said, "Well, I don't think he has much of an interest in going down to Malaui, nevermind a way to get there."

Steve nodded, and turned to walk out the door, "See you soon, Peter."

"Bye." As soon as Steve left, Peter's aunt walked in.

"Where'd he go?"

"He just got a call from work. Had to go in." Peter responded, without looking away from the door.

"Too bad, I kind of liked him. Seemed like a nice guy." May responded, going back into the kitchen.

"He is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to upload a chapter tonight, though it is really late and kind of almost morning... Whoops! Anyways, thanks for all the comments, I am always happy to see them (constructive criticism included) and I hope you all have a good night/morning/afternoon/ whenever the heck you are reading this.


	6. Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am adding notes to the end AND beginning of this chapter for once. I actually just wanted to point everyone here over to Darkchi13's story, "Accidental Relocation". Love her work, and I actually started reading it over on FF.net, which inspired me to write this. I decided to give her a shoutout since she just recently uploaded her first chapter of the wonderful fic onto this site, and I was happy to see that she is still alive! It's actually kind of funny, because when I first uploaded this chapter on the other site, she had just uploaded her last chapter over there, and I started rambling about it. Okay, enough with my rambling... Let's get on with the story!

-One week later-

Peter sat at his desk and began to type up his report on his most recent experiment for Oscorp.

Nothing much had happened that day or even over the past week. As crazy as everyone seemed, there did not seem to be anything real suspicious or dangerous going on at the place. 'Maybe they got to clean the place up after the death and arrest of the Osborns...' Peter wondered.

"Ready for lunch?" Peter heard the question come from beside him.

Peter turned to the voice, "In a second Cletus. I just need to finish this up real quick."

Cletus nodded and gave that creepy smile, "Okay."

Peter quickly finished up and got up to grab his jacket. He then turned to follow Cletus down to the tiny cafeteria.

Once they got to the first floor, Peter noticed a large group of people walking out the door.

"Where are they going?" He asked.

Cletus turned to him and shrugged, "To lunch, I am assuming."

"I thought we were to required to eat here?" Peter questioned, but he got no response. 'I wonder how often I am forced to stay here and eat while all the others get to go out and eat.' Peter wondered, and then realized, 'That would probably explain exactly why there was always so few people eating in the cafeteria. I have always assumed that it was because there were different lunch hours...'

-Four and a half hours later-

Peter walked out the front of Oscrop to find himself once more disappointed as he had been ever day of the entire week to see that Steve was not at the bench, 'Guess he's still on the mission...'

"Peter! Wait!" Peter heard behind him.

Peter turned to see Cletus, "Yes?"

"A few of us are going to the coffee shop in the mall, if you want to come."

Peter would have said no, but even after all this time, he was still scared of Cletus, "Um. Yeah, I guess..."

"Cool. Why don't you follow me to the vans we will be taking to get there?" Cletus turned and waved for Peter to follow. 'Vans? That evokes confidence.' Peter sighed and followed Cletus.

Once the reached the vans, Peter cautiously claimed in to see a few other people around his age that worked at Oscorp that he has seen around the building along with Menken and Gustav.

"Everybody buckled in?" Menken asked, but he turned on the car and pulled out before anyone could answer.

-36 minutes later-

Peter let out a sigh of relief when he found that they actually pulled into the parking lot for the mall. Sure, his fear of Oscorp has dropped over the past week, but he still had that tiny bit of suspicion.

When the group walked into the mall, they immediately went into the small coffee shop that was near the entrance and ordered their drinks. Once they were finished ordering, the group squeezed into a table and began to talk.

Peter honestly did not pay attention to the conversation, instead he stared off into the distance as the group chatted.

After a couple of minutes, Peter noticed familiar blonde hair in the distance. He squinted and noticed that the familiar blonde was walking next to a woman with shoulder-length red hair. After a few seconds of observing, Peter saw the woman pull the blonde into the corner and pull him in for a kiss.

Peter felt a pang go through his stomach and looked down at his lap when he saw this. He did not understand why he was upset, but he could not let go of that awful feeling.

"Peter, are you okay?" Peter heard Cletus' voice. When he looked up, he actually noticed that Cletus was actually looking towards where Steve and the women were.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am fine." Peter looked back towards where Steve was. He saw that him and the woman had broken apart. Steve looked up in Peter's direction and raised his hand up as if saying hi to Peter, but Peter turned away to look at Cletus, "I need to go home now. i need to help my aunt with dinner."

Cletus nodded and turned to the rest of the group, "Okay, everyone. Let's wrap up."

Peter shook his head, "No, no. I can take a bus."

"Of course not, it's getting late anyways." Menken cut in, "I need to get home too." The others nodded in agreement.

Cletus clapped his hands together, "Okay, that settles it. Let's go." The group got up and walked away from the table towards the exit.

Peter turned back towards where Steve was to see that he was talking to the woman in what seemed like an intense conversation. Peter hnd his head and walked out of the mall.

-40 minutes later at the Parker residence-

Peter hopped out of the van and turned towards everyone in the van, "Bye, everyone."

"Bye, Peter." All the others responded.

Peter walked up to the door and unlocked it. He then opened the door and turned to wave towards the van and waved as it pulled away.

"Hey, Peter. How was your day?" Peter heard his aunt call from the kitchen.

"Fine." Peter muttered.

"I'm making dinner. It should be done in a moment." His aunt informed him cheerfully.

"I think that I am just going to go to bed. I am really tired." Peter responded as he began to climb the stairs, "Long day."

"Okay." Peter heard a slight hint of disappointment in his aunt's voice, "See you in the morning, honey!"

Peter didn't respond. He just went upstairs into his room and laid in bed and stared at the wall.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Peter got up and jumped out of bed and tossed on his Spider-Man suit. He then jumped out his window and went back to his favorite spot.

-20 minutes later-

"I do not understand, Brucie. I just don't get why I am so upset about it. So I saw him kissing some girl. Why do I care?" Spider-Man sighed and placed his arm around the statue.

"Am I interrupting something?" Spider-Man heard a metallic voice behind him. He froze.

"Um. No. No, your not." Spider-Man turned towards Tony, "Just having a friendly conversation with Brucie." The web-head patted the statue on its head.

"Brucie? You know what? Never mind. I just wanted to-" Tony stepped out of his suit and sat next to Spider-Man, "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I, um, just-"

Peter didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was because he was too tired to realize what he was doing. Maybe what he did was because of however he felt about Steve kissing that woman. Maybe it was because deep down inside he wanted to. Maybe it was a mixture of everything. Whatever the reason was, he did it. He slid up his mask and cut Tony off with his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh! Spider-Man and Tony sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Yeah, I know, but do not assume that you know where I am going with this. I like to confuse people and take sharp turns on them when they least expect it. Anyways, please continue with your amazing comments. It means a lot to me when you do, I love to hear from everyone to see what they are thinking and if I have fooled you. Also, good luck to all countries with their athletes in the Olympics! I hope you are all enjoying the games, and I hope you all have a good day/night!


	7. Regret and Confusion

\- I do not own Spider-Man or the Avengers

Regret.

That was the first thing Peter felt the next morning. He still had no idea why he was upset about Steve or why he, or rather Spider-Man, kissed Tony.

Peter rubbed his face within hands and got up to get changed for work. He was exhausted, as he stayed up most of the night thinking about what he did. 'I am so confused about myself.'

Peter walked downstairs, kissed his aunt, grabbed a bagel, and walked out the door.

After he shut the door, Peter turned to see Steve standing in front of his house.

"Oh, hi." Peter said to Steve, a bit surprised.

"Hi." Steve rubbed his neck, "I um... I just got back from my mission."

'Well, actually, you got back yesterday. Unless part of your mission was making out with some red head.' Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I can see that."

Steve nodded and there was a pregnant pause. Then, Steve said, "I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee before work."

"Yeah, sounds good." Peter walked down the steps and began to walk down to the coffee shop with Steve.

-25 minutes later-

Peter stared down at his coffee as he swirled it with his spoon.

"You okay, Peter?" Steve asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Fine." Peter responded.

Steve nodded, "How is work?"

"Fine."

"Peter?"

"Yes?" Peter continued swirling his spoon, but bit snapped in his hand. He quickly hid the broken piece before Steve could notice.

"Really, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I am just really tired." Which actually was not a lie, it just was not exactly what Steve was looking for.

"Okay, but you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Yeah." Peter looked at his watch, "Look, I got to go to work. I will see you later."

"See you this afternoon." Steve gave a playful wink, but Peter ignored it and walked out of the shop.

-3 hours later at Oscorp-

Peter finished typing up his latest report and used the mouse to click on the button to have his paper printed. However, when he clicked down, Peter accidentally smashed the mouse. Not like just putting a dent in or cracking it, like actually smashing it into a crepe. 'Whoops! Guess I need to get a new mouse.'

He then walked over to the printer and took out his printed report. When he stood up, he pushed up on the printer and broke a chunk off of it. 'And a new printer. Damn, I haven't had this hard of a time controlling my strength since I first gained my powers.'

Peter got up and headed towards Menken's office.

He dropped his report on Menken's desk, "Here's the report on test 20548. Not very successful." Peter turned to leave, but Menken stopped him.

Mencken closed a manilla folder and shoved it in a bag. "Before you go, I must ask, how has work been for you? You seem to be doing well, but I know I can never just assume such things."

"It's been great, sir. I have always wanted to work in the field of science, and Oscorp has proven themselves to be leader in such a field."

"And you are now one of us." Peter felt slightly uncomfortable by that comment, but he nodded, "Peter, I am glad you are here. You have been of such great use for us. In more ways than you know." Peter shivered and shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the man meant by that, "Your father would have been proud."

Peter wanted to punch that man. He knew Oscorp had something to do with his father's death. He hated the way Menken felt comfortable mentioning him like that. But, of course, he had to restrain himself. He couldn't cause any trouble with these people right now.

Mencken got up, picked up his bag, walked over to Peter, and swung his arm around him, "You are a smart boy. Not only that but strong, driven, and controlled. Kind of like me, or at least I like to think." Peter had to hold in the urge to throw up, "Oscorp needs more men like you."

"Um, thank you, sir." Was all Peter managed to say.

Menken nodded, "Well, I got to go take care of some work." He lead Peter out of his office, "I will see you later, Mr. Parker."

Menken walked ahead and Peter trailed slightly behind, as his office was in the same direction.

As they were walking, Peter saw a manilla folder fall out of Menken's bag. He walked up and picked up the folder.

"Mr. Menk-" Peter began to call out he man's name, but he then saw the label on the envelope.

'Peter Parker'

Peter opened the envelope and began to scan through. The first page was just information like his birthdate, sex, etc. It seemed completely innocent, but then he looked at the second page.

'Drug One Test' was the header of the page. The date next to it being the first day of work for him at Oscorp.

Peter sucked in a breath. The entire page was scribbled with notes. He then flipped through the pages. Drug two, the next day. Drug three, the next. And it continued until today, with space open at the bottom to fill in notes.

Peter whipped out his phone and dialed the number of the first person he thought to call. It took a few seconds for the person to answer, but when they did, Peter felt warmth and comfort shoot through himself when he heard the voice, "Peter?"

"Steve, I need you-" Peter began to say, but he was cut off by a dark voice.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Peter turned to see Gustav behind him, and stepped back. Gustav turned to a man behind him, it was Cletus, "Tell Menken we are going to have to move up the time table." He then turned back to Peter, "You really were not supposed to see that."

"Peter?" Peter heard from his phone, but he ignored it and turned around to run, but he was face-to-face with a man in a lab coat and thick glasses. And before Peter got a chance to respond to his spider-sense, he felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum buuuuuuuum! I know, evil cliff hangers. Sue me. Anyways, please continue, as I always say, to comment and I will see you all tomorrow night! Have a wonderful day/night!


	8. Well, shit

-Steve's POV- (A/N: See, I'm already switching things up on you guys.)

Steve thumbed through his contacts, looking for one name in particular to send a text to.

"Who ya texting, Capsicle?"

"Peter. Letting him know I won't be able to make it this afternoon, again..." Steve informed Tony. Yes, the team was in an aircraft to head out on yet another mission in Madrid. They just can't seem to catch a break.

"Going to tell him that you love him and miss him?" Tony questioned further.

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced over at Natasha for a second and back at Tony, "No. You going to text a certain vigilante that you love him and miss him?"

Tony blushed a deep shade of red, 'Mission accomplished. I don't think I have ever seen Tony blush like that.', "No. I honestly don't know where exactly we stand. He kissed me and we made out until he heard some police cars go by. Then he just left."

"Your love life is a bit of a mess," Steve shook his head, "Though, I can't say that my friendship with Peter is doing much better. I think he's mad at me for some reason." Steve found Peter's contact and clicked on it and began to type out his message.

"Maybe he's getting tired of your over-patriotism." Tony commented.

"Over-patriotism?" Natasha questioned and Tony shrugged. Steve was just about to send his text when his phone began to ring.

Tony looked over at Steve's screen, "Well, speak of the devil..."

Steve pushed Tony's face out of his screen, "I wonder what he is doing calling me right now. It's not even time for his lunch." Steve commented skeptically.

"Maybe he just wants to hear your voice." Steve rolled his eyes once more at Tony and answered the phone.

"Peter?"

"Steve," Steve heard what sounded almost like a sigh of relief, "I need you-" Peter's voice stopped and Steve waited for Peter to continue. Instead, he heard another voice that must have been speaking to Peter that he couldn't quite make out over the phone.

Steve waited a couple more seconds before he spoke again, "Peter?" Tony looked at him with a slight hint of curiosity.

There were a few more words spoken that Steve couldn't understand before he heard what sounded like the phone hitting the floor... Along with a body.

Steve was now panicked, "Peter?!" He cried out one more time, but he heard a crunch, and then the call was disconnected.

Everyone in the aircraft was now looking at Steve, "We need to turn this thing around. Right now." Was all Steve said.

"Steve, you know we can't do that." Clint said calmly, "We have our ord-"

"I don't give a damn about our orders!" Steve exploded, "I think Peter is in trouble, and I need to help him!"

"Didn't he say that he had Spider-Man to watch his back?" Clint questioned.

"He probably couldn't get to him," Steve snapped, "Otherwise he probably wouldn't have called me."

Natasha moved from the other side of the plane and rested her hand on Steve's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Look, we are almost to Madrid. Like twenty minutes away. When we get there you can just drop us off, refuel, and turn right back to New York, okay?"

Steve nodded and crosses his arms, "Fine."

-Thirty minutes later-

"It's been thirty minutes! You said twenty!" Steve freaked.

"Chillax, Capsicle." Tony said, "We are going to be landing any minute now."

"But that extra ten minutes could have been the difference between Peter living and dying!"

"Jeez, I'm sure he's f-" Tony was cut off by the aircraft suddenly shaking.

"What the hell was that, Clint?" Natasha barked.

Clint ran up into the cockpit, where the aircraft had previously been on autopilot, "I-I don't know."

"Figure it out then." Tony stated.

"It seems that someone has hacked into the autopilot." Clint informed.

"Then fix it!" Steve demanded. He didn't need this. Not right now.

"I can't!" Clint cried out.

"Here, let me try." Tony pushed past Clint. After a few minutes of pushing buttons, Tony let out a, "Damn it!"

"What?" Steve asked.

"I can't get this back under control!" Tony informed everyone frustratingly, "We're going to have to evacuate."

Steve moaned, "Fine, where are the parachutes?"

Tony looked down and muttered something.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I said we don't have parachutes!" Tony yelled.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because this is my aircraft. There should be no reason for parachutes!"

"Oh my gosh, we are doomed." Clint groaned. The plane shook.

"Look, I'll just get my armor and fly us all out of here." Tony said, walking over to his suit that was currently in the form a of a suitcase. He then reached down and tried to open it.

After a few seconds of Tony working over the armor, Steve asked, "What is taking so long?"

"Someone hacked into my armor!" Tony yelled out frustratedly. Just then, the entire plane seemed to stop. And then it just dropped.

Clint looked at the rest of the group, "Well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language! I know, I'm evil. Plus there was a bit more swearing in this chapter, sorry. It was completely unintentional. It just made sense to drop those in considering the situation. Anyways, thanks to everyone who is commenting. It makes me smile. And to those who don't, may you die a thousand deaths. Just kidding! Mostly... But if your not, please do so. It encourages all this updating that I am doing.


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a moment were some not-so-lovely stuff happens in this chapter, so for those of you that do not want to read the descriptions of pains, I will let you know in bold when those start and end. I would just say to skip the chapter, but I think there is some important stuff and explanations in here, so it would be nice if you do not have to do that. Anyways, lets just get on with the story...

-The Next Day (Peter's POV)-

Peter opened his eyes to find everything really hazy. He really couldn't see or comprehend anything around him and his ears were ringing. And, gosh, that headache. He had never felt something like that before.

"Ah. It appears that our patient is awake." Peter forced himself to focus. It was Menken, "How are you feeling, Peter."

Peter groaned. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't get his voice past his throat.

Menken nodded, "As expected. Sadly, you are probably at your high point right now for, well, what will be the last bit of your life. At least I am assuming, we have no idea for sure what these tests are going to do to you... Anyways, I should get going, I am needed at work. Gustav should be down here soon to take care of you." Mencken smiled, then he spun on his heels and walked into the small elevator that sat at the center of the room.

Peter took this moment to take everything in. He was restrained on a table, 'A freezing-cold table.' Peter realized, sucking in a breath, 'It doesn't help that it appears that they took my shirt off.'. Peter tugged on the restraints, but they did not budge. He then looked around the room, the tale he laid on was in a glass-looking encasement that was brightly lit and on the side of the room. The overall room was a round shape with the same glass encasings lining the walls, each holding different things. In one he could see what looked like... Octopus arms? In another Peter could swear that he saw some form of wings. 'This is a weird place.' Peter observed.

Just then, the elevator door open, revealing Gustav, with Cletus right behind him, "Ah, Mr. Parker. How are you?" Gustav walked into the glass casing, while Cletus remained by the elevator. Gustav moved to Peter's right side and picked up a syringe that laid on a small table next to Peter, which Peter had previously not noticed, "Terribly. I would hope." Gustav commented after Peter said nothing, "I do not particularly like the idea of you being happy."

Peter opened his mouth and gave out a quiet, "Why?"

Gustav flicked the syringe, "Well, it's not necessarily your fault. More your parents. You see, I had a brother, Karl Fiers. He was a master assassin known as "The Finisher". Never failed, always a clean-cut job, and he was proud of his work. Anyways, after your damn parents ticked off Oscorp, my brother was sent to, well, finish them. Anyways, long-story short, he never made it back home from that plane. I am not a stupid man. My brother always would return home, unless..." Gustav paused, "Unless he was dead. That, if you can understand what I am saying, is why I hate your parents. And now they are dead, so the only way I can get back at them is through you." Gustav made a frown.

Peter put as much anger into his voice as he could at the moment, "S-Served h-him right." Gustav's face filled with o much anger that his face turned redder than a tomato. He swung his fist in the air, and punched Peter.

"Don't you ever, EVER say that about my brother!" Gustav stabbed the syringe into Peter's arm and pushed the fluid in. After a moment, Peter began to feel a slight, painful tingling through his body and Gustav turned to Cletus, "I am done with him. Your turn."

Gustav walked into the elevator and left the room/floor. Cletus turned to Peter with that sick smile, "Well, I guess it is time that I properly introduce myself." He walked up to Peter's side, "My full name is Cletus Kasady. You may have heard of me."

Peter's eyes widened. Of course he has heard of Cletus. He felt stupid for not making the connection. Cletus Kasady: The world's most ruthless and terrifying serial killer. Peter can honestly say that he was scared of Cletus, in fact that would be an understatement. Never in his years as Spider-Man did he ever hope to meet Kasady. He wanted to run away NOW. As fast and as far away as possible.

Cletus smirked at Peter's expression, "Sadly, at least for me, you have nothing to worry about. I am not allowed to kill you. Just have a little fun. To, you know, test your healing abilities. But first, I am going to be less of a jerk than the others and explain things for you. What questions do you have?"

Peter opened his mouth, but hen closed it, unable to speak.

Cletus just began talking again, "How have you guys been drugging me this entire time? Good question. Well, you see, as you obviously noticed, we have been having you eat here while no one else had to. This is because we have been sticking and infusing drugs into your food. The effects? Well, those are harder to notice for the most part. The first day you passed out for thirty minutes after work, I am assuming because of the drugs, and you didn't seem to notice! We also observed your moods, it appears you had some serious mood swings." Peter thought about this last part, 'How much have I done that has been on the instincts created by the drugs? Did they sway me to be jealous of Steve? To kiss Tony?' Cletus continued, "Of course, there was also that obvious increase in strength. Do we know about your Spider-Man thing? Well, duh. Is there anything I missed? I don't think so... Well, then, let's get on with the fun."

A/N: This is my cue to give you guys my warning.

Cletus grabbed the upper and lower part of Peter's right arm, each part in a different hand, and twisted the two parts in different directions. There was a loud pop sound and Peter let out a scream and Cletus laughed madly, "You see? I have had years of experience in this. I have mastered all of the arts of pain. I am a curious man," Cletus moved to Peter's left side and popped his left wrist, another scream, "I do what I do because I want to learn about the mysteries of death and pain. You are but one of my multiple subjects."

Cletus moved back to Peter's right side to grab a small knife. Just before he got a chance to begin his next phase, the elevator door opened.

Menken walked out and looked at Kasady, who turned to Menken, "Cletus, you got to quiet him down! People are hearing him, even with the sound-proof chambers." Cletus nodded and Menken hopped back in the elevator.

Cletus turned his attention back to Peter, "Well, that sucks. Half the fun is hearing your beautiful scream. Oh well..." Cletus put down the knife and looked through the objects on the small table and found a cloth. He twisted it and then used it to cover Peter's mouth and tied it around his head. Cletus was about to pick the knife back up when he paused, "Oh, I forgot." He then grabbed what looked like a hammer turned to Peter's right leg. He swung the hammer and Pain shot through Peter's leg. Peter screeched, he could feel every little crack tear through his leg. Cletus let out that sick laugh again.

"Okay, I am done breaking bones for now. Oscorp just wanted to see how fast those bones will heal. Now for the beauty of the knife work." Peter's eyes, which were now filled with tears, widened. Cletus turned back to the table and grabbed the small knife.

Peter saw it in slow motion, Cletus walking towards him, the knife being brought to Peter's chest. Peter shut his eyes. Then he felt it. The knife slowly cutting into his skin, tracing a pattern. Peter's warm blood running down his cold, shivering body.

Peter has never felt this kind of pain before, and he never wanted to. He screamed at the top of his lungs, full volume. Cletus laughed and laughed. Peter screamed for what seemed like for hours and Cletus laughed that entire time.

A/N: And those of you that have left for that lovely section can re-join now. -though there will be a second where there is a couple of details revealed, but it would be awkward if I brought you back in in the middle of that.

After what seemed like forever, Cletus stopped. Peter closed his eyes, tears streaking down his face, and whimpered while Cletus stood with that smirk on his face. Blood ran off of Peter's body and the table.

A muffle came from Peter's mouth, and Cletus removed the cloth from his mouth, "What was that?"

"S-Steve." Was barely understood from Peter, "Sssssteve."

Cletus shook his head and tsked, "Right, I forgot to tell you. I noticed how you look, or rather looked, at Captain Rogers and the way that you two were hanging out with each other. So did Oscorp. He was an obvious barrier in our path to our goal. So, yesterday morning the Avenger's got a message about a disturbance in Madrid. They took an aircraft there and almost arrived when the aircraft was unexpectedly hijacked."

"No." Peter blubbered.

"Yes. There were no parachutes on board, as Stark was to egotistic to think any was needed. They were going to try to use Mr. Stark's suit to escape, but apparently that was also hacked into. Stark couldn't get it to work." Cletus laughed, "Long story short, they crashed and undoubtedly died."

"Liar." Peter whispered.

Cletus shook his head and left the casing and then came back with a tablet. He brought it in front of Peter and played a videotape of the Avenger's aircraft falling towards the ground. Peter tried to shut his eyes, but Cletus use his index finger and thumb to yank Peter's eyes open. Then Peter saw it. He saw the aircraft crash into the ground and explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bum buuuuuuuum! I love my cliffhangers, but of course there is not as much of an effect when I am updating EVERY DAY. Oh well. I hope this chapter cleared up a good chunk of stuff. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for their comments. It makes me so happy to see them! And please continue to do all of that. Nothing pushes me to update as much as hearing all of your wonderful support. See you fellow nerds soon!


	10. Let Go

Peter took in a shallow breath from his oxygen mask. Whatever Oscorp has been doing to him all this time, it had resulted in him needing to be hooked up to a bunch of machinery to stay alive.

He honestly had no idea how long it has been since he was taken, but it probably has been a couple weeks, and Peter had pretty much given up all hope of either escaping or being rescued. At this point, he is just waiting. Waiting for the experiments to stop. Waiting for them to pull the plug. Waiting for his body to fail and give up. Waiting to die.

The elevator door opened, and Peter could faintly see big red, curly hair come out. Peter tried to focus on the figure and hear what the man was saying, as his mouth was moving.

When Peter focused enough, he heard Cletus singing along with his phone to "Another One Bites the Dust". Peter almost rolled his eyes to just let the man do whatever he wanted when he noticed red stains on Cletus' hands.

Peter would of figured that it was his own blood, but he didn't remember Cletus coming in earlier. Not only that, but even if he had, Cletus was not allowed to do anything that resulted in Peter's blood being spilt because the scientists at Oscorp needed to draw and experiment on his blood each day. And while they did not think of him as much more than a test subject, or in Cletus' case a toy, they could not have him die from blood loss. Though, Cletus tried to argue that it would be a perfect way to answer the question of how much blood loss Peter's spider powers would allow him.

But after going through all that in his head, Peter was brought around to the question, 'Whose blood is that?' Peter squinted and continued to stare at Cletus' hands until Cletus was right in front of him.

Cletus shook his head and tsked, "That woman should not have dug into our business." He put his phone on the table next to Peter, "Should've just left it alone, go on with her life."

Peter looked up at Cletus, forming a question with his brows, as he had lost the ability to speak over the past couple of weeks.

"Your aunt, I mean." Peter brought his brows further together until his eyes widened in realization, Cletus nodded, "She seemed like a lovely lady, and if I didn't naturally feel the love to kill, I would have felt bad for her." 'No. No. No. No.' Cletus paused, then continued, "But she started snooping around after you disappearance, and she was very suspicious of us. She was getting too close, and Oscorp could not have that. They needed her eliminated, and I needed to quench my blood lust... So, they had me take her out."

Peter wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and thrash out. He couldn't believe Cletus. He had to be lying. She was the only person he had left. The only person left for him to fight for. The only person left for him to live for. But, despite all this, he couldn't cry. He couldn't yell or thrash out. All of his energy had been taken away from him. He could barely breathe, even with the mask.

Cletus got up, "Anyways, let's take a look at how you are doing" Cletus walked around and inspected all of the bones of Peter's that he had broken, "Well, they are all healed." He tsked, "Guess we will have to log that, then rebreak them. Maybe this time they won't heal at super speed. They actually probably won't this time. I mean, looking at you now, I don't think they ever will with you in this state."

A/N: There really is not anything descriptive here, but for you people that don't even like the mention of things being broken, don't read the next two sentences. (The next tiny paragraph).

Cletus went through, one by one. Right arm, left wrist, right leg, and the fingers on his right hand.

Peter didn't scream this time. The pain was extreme, but he was just tired. He didn't care.

Cletus finished and walked to the table and took out a needle. There was a sharp pain in Peter's left arm from him drawing blood, but once again, Peter didn't care.

Cletus then put the needle on the table and took another one out of his pocket. This needle already had something in it. Cletus poked the needle into one of the tubes connected to Peter and pushed the liquid in the needle into the tube, "Time for your daily medicine." Cletus smiled.

Peter felt the foreign substance enter his body. At first he didn't feel anything, but after a few seconds his body all the sudden seemed to register the substance, and excruciating pain shot through his body.

All the sudden, everything from the past few weeks, the death of his aunt and the Avengers, the substance tests, the breaking of his bones, and just everything built up in him. And he screamed a scream that he had no idea he was capable of at this point. Tears flowed out of his eyes, and Cletus laughed.

Peter vaguely heard Cletus comment, "Ah, I missed this. You have been too quiet and no fun lately." But Peter ignored him and just continued to scream.

'Let go.' A voice deep in Peter's mind told him, 'Just let go. There is nothing left for you here. There's no reason to continue living with this pain. Just let go.'

Peter didn't want to listen to the voice, but he felt his mind and body giving in. His eyes closed, and his body began to shut down, 'Just let go.'

Peter relaxed his body. As he allowed himself to drift off, he heard yelling, followed by the sound of gunfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum buuuuuuum! I don't know if I am being to sensitive with the quick notes warning people of when moments that may make them uncomfortable are coming or if I am not being not sensitive enough. I just don't know, so let me know. I'm going to give you guys a quick background story on the title just because. I started writing this on my IPad and when I saved the document, it obviously wanted me to give it a name. I usually save it with the name of the story and the chapter number, but I had no idea what I was going to name the story at the time, so I just wrote "Who Knows" as a space filler. So, when it actually came time to filling in the title for the fic, I just put that in because I really had no idea what to name it and I just figured, "Well, I already got it saved on my IPad like that anyways..." That probably was not an important thing for me to tell you guys, but I thought it would be a nice story to tell and it would lighten the mood for you poor readers... Wow, this is a long author's note. Anyways, please please please continue to comment, it means a lot to me. I'll see you people (and aliens) later! Have a great day/night!


	11. Too Close To Lose Now

... And he let go.

-Steve's POV- (33 1/2 minutes earlier)(A/N: See, he's alive! For now...)

Steve jumped off the morticycle in front of Oscorp Tower before it even shut completely down and ran inside.

It had been too long since Peter had called him, and Steve knew that Peter was likely dead at this point, but he had to come for him anyway.

Steve had spent the past few weeks trying back to New York to get to Peter, but there was always something or someone blocking him. The team managed to jump out of the aircraft in time to land in the ocean, rather than crashing into land in the plane, and they all survived. The rest of the team stayed behind to investigate the area, once they reached the shore, but Steve left to get to Peter. All of their ways of communicating with S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else had been cut off, so Steve was left to his own devices to get back.

When Steve jumped off the aircraft, he grabbed his bag and shield. So, once he got into Madrid, he changed into civilian clothes to attract less attention. He also shoved his shield in his bag, but that resulted in tears in the bag and the bag became awkward to carry.

He had then proceeded to jump on a bus to head to the nearest airport, but he was attacked by men on the bus. Then, when he was at the airport, he was attacked once again, and forced to flee. Steve then had to sneak around the next coulle of weeks until he could find a way back to New York.

Eventually, he made his way up to France, and found a small plane to take him to the United States. However, once the plane neared Rhode Island, it was shot down. Steve was able to escape the plane, but sadly the pilot did not make it. He swam to Aquidneck Island, where he somehow managed to covince someone to give him the keys to a morticycle and headed to New York.

So here he was, after weeks of trying to get back to New York, walking through Oscorp's front doors. It should be understandable that he was not in the mood to deal with Oscorp's BS right now.

Steve clutched onto his shield and stormed right up to the receptionist, "Where the hell is Peter?" He demanded.

The woman jumped back and quivered, "I-I-I-"

"Where?"

"I d-don't know w-what o-or who your t-talking about, s-sir."

"Of course you don't." Steve rolled his eyes in frustration, "How about Menken? Do you know where he is?"

"Don't worry, Marcia. I'll take care of him." Steve turned to the sound of a voice. "Donald Menken." The man outstretched a hand.

Steve didn't take the man's hand, "Where. Is. Peter?" He asked slowly.

Menken smiled, "Oh, probably up in his lab."

"Don't try to pull this BS with me, Menken." Steve stared at him, "Peter called me a few weeks ago and sounded like he was in trouble. Now, I wasn't able to get here at the time, but now I am here and I want to know where the hell Peter is."

"Oh that? There was an accident in the lab. Crazyness and all that came out, but everything and everyone turned out okay." Steve raised his eyebrow, "Fine, if you want to see him, I'll take you." Menken motioned for Steve to follow him to the elevator.

Once they were in, Menken cleared his voice and said, "Kari, take us to Peter."

"Yes, sir." Was heard by Steve, and he clutched onto his shield stronger. They began to go dow, and after a minute the elevator stopped and the door opened.

Steve stepped out into a large, rectangular room, only to find himself surrounded by men with guns.

"Now, you didn't think I would actually take you to Peter, did you?" Steve heard Menken behind him.

Steve sighed and counted the men. Five. Five men he had to take down to get to Peter, six including Menken.

Steve turned around and grabbed Menken, throwing him across the room so he couldn't leave while Steve was fighting the other men. Gunfire the rained upon him, and he ducked behind his shield.

Steve and the men began to close the space between them, and Steve sent out a risky kick to knock one of the men over. That move resulted in a bullet in the leg along with the man on the ground. Steve clenched his teeth, but ignored the pain.

Steve walked to stand over the man he had knocked over and kicked him in the face to knock him out, all the while dodging and blocking bullets with his shield. He then picked up the unconscious man's gun and shot the man that had shot him in the leg in the leg. When he did that, he almost laughed at himself for that childish move. The man was on the ground in a second, and didn't show any signs of wanting to get back up.

One of the men tried to sneak up behind Steve, but Steve noticed him before the man could do anything and grabbed the arm of the other man, flipping the man's body over his head. The man hit the ground unconscious.

Steve, out of the corner of his eye, saw Menken trying to leave. So, he shot a warning bullet in his direction, and the man backed off.

He then turned his attention back to the last two men. Running out of energy, Steve shot the last bullet in his gun to the leg of the weaker seeming man, hoping to apply the same tactic as he had on one of the other men. Luckily for him, it worked, and he only had one man left.

Then, Steve heard a piercing scream. A scream of true terror. A scream of severe pain. A scream of hopelessness.

"Peter!" Steve cried out, already knowing the orgin of that scream. Suddenly, energy filled Steve, and he ran right for the last man. Panic appeared on the man's face, and the man began to fire wildly. Steve continued to run fire, and the man eventually ran out of bullets. Once Steve got up to him, he delivered a knock out blow to the man with his shield.

Steve then turned to Menken and held up his gun, "Take. Me. To. Peter."

Menken looked at him, "You're bluffing. You're a hero. Heroes don't just kill."

Menken was right. Not only would Steve not want to kill, but he couldn't even if he wanted to. His gun was out of bullets, and he knew a few others were too. He didn't have time to search the guns, so he just walked up, grabbed Menken by the collar, and said, "I would never bluff. Not for Peter."

Menken threw his hands up in surrender, and Steve put him down. The pair then proceeded to the elevator, in which Menken selected a floor called "Special Projects" and entered a password.

The elevator continued down, and Steve could still hear the sound of Peter screaming and crying. He now also noticed a sickening laughter. Oh, how much he wanted to punch the man that was laughing.

When the elevator doors opened, Steve was brought to the horrid sight of Peter strapped to a table with all kinds of tubes and needles sticking out of him, along with a man with wild, red hair, laughing like a maniac over him.

Peter's yelling had died down, but Steve could still see a streak of tears down his face. Cuts and bruises all over Peter's body, which appears to be all skin and bones at this point.

Steve was angered at this sight. He couldn't believe that anyone would do this to Peter. Poor, sweet Peter.

All of Steve's anger boiled up and he turned to knock Menken out with his shield. The man with red hair all the sudden seemed to become aware of Steve's presence and drew out a gun and began shooting.

Steve was not in the mood for this. He was so close to Peter and so tired. He just wanted to take Peter and go. But no, everyone had to be stupid and shoot at him.

All the sudden, what appeared to be Peter's heart monitor gave out a loud and alarming beep. Steve looked up to see that Peter's eyes were closed and he was not breathing.

"No!" He screamed. 'No. No. No. No. It can't end like this. I have come so close. I can't lose him now.'

Steve ran right for the red-haired man, who was a bit distracted by Peter's sudden failure, and rammed him right into a wall with full force. He was not going to waste any more time. The man tried to get back up, but Steve slammed his shield into his head.

Steve then turned his attention to Peter, who was laying on the table, not moving. Steve ran right up to him and checked his pulse.

Nothing.

"Peter." Steve said, as he lay his hands on Peter's chest and began pumping, "Peter, your going to be okay. Okay? Peter?"

Steve then moved to remove Peter's oxygen mask. He plugged Peter's nose and then pressed his lips on Peter to give him mouth to mouth.

Immediately, Peter's eyes flew open, but they squinted after a millisecond. A sad, pathetic smile appeared on Peter's face, "You're alive." He commented weakly, "Are you my Prince Charming?" He joked, laughing, but then coughing a bit.

Steve smiled, and then turned to remove Peter's restraints. He attempted to rip them off, but they were too strong. He then tried to use his shield to cut through, but that didn't work either. 'The restraints must be vibranium too. But why use vibranium to restrain Peter?' Steve wondered.

Steve walked over to Menken's form and searched his pockets for a key. He turned up with a keychain with a gazillion keys.

Steve walked over to Peter, "Any guess as to wich will set you free?" Steve asked Peter, but Peter was unresponsive. In a panic, Steve check ped for Peter's pulse, sighing in relief when he felt one.

Steve began to start just putting random keys in until, after a few tries, the restraints opened. Then, after removing all the restraints, Steve placed his shield on his back and scooped up Peter.

Steve began to walk towards the elevator when he felt Peter's face dig into his chest and Peter's fragile fingers clutch onto Steve's jacket. Steve brought Peter in as tight as he could, and then leaned down to kiss Peter on the forehead. A small smile appeared on Peter's face, which dug deeper into Steve's chest to find comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The two are finally reunited! Neither of them are dead!... Yet. This may also be (just maybe) my longest chapter yet. Woohoo! By the way, I watched TASM2 today. I have officially decided that the series should be renamed, "Peter Parker's Life Sucks". Anyways, as always, please continue to comment and all that stuff. I feel this great warm and fuzzy feeling when I hear from you guys, and it encourages me to stay up late and update, which is actually not healthy... Oh well! Didn't think my eating and sporting habits were leading me to a long life anyway, hahaha.


	12. Awwww!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or the Avengers or any of their characters. That's all Sony, Marvel, and Disney.

-Peter's POV-

Peter's eyes flew open, but he squinted because of the light and his weakness. Steve's face was right in front of his, and he had to use everything within him to keep from blushing... Or screaming out in joy.

Peter gave the best smile he could at the moment, "You're alive." his rough voice commented, "Are you my Prince Charming?" He joked and then coughed.

Steve smiled down at him, and Peter felt warmth rush through his body. Steve then moved to, as Peter assumed, remove his restraints. However, his efforts failed and he left to, as Peter once again assumed, get the keys to free him.

Peter felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. He closed his eyes and let himself float off.

After a minute, Peter woke to the feeling of being picked up. He chose to keep his eyes closed, as he recognized the muscular body that he had once ran into. In Steve's arms he felt safe, so he turned to get closer to Steve by digging his face into Steve's chest. He also clutched onto Steve's jacket. He was not letting go. Peter was not going to lose another person.

Peter felt the pair bounce as Steve continued to walk. All the sudden, he felt himself being drawn in closer to Steve. Then, he felt soft lips touch his forehead. Peter was shocked and he nearly froze, but then a sense of joy and happiness shot through him and he smiled. He then dug his face deeper into the man's chest because of the comfort the closeness provided.

Peter felt his foot tap against the elevator door as the two climbed inside the elevator. As the elevator rose, Peter realized how cold it was without his shirt, and he shivered.

Steve awkwardly tried to wrap the jacket he was wearing around Peter too, but he failed, "Sorry, Peter." He whispered, "I could put you down and quickly give you my jacket before we reach to floor to leave."

Peter quickly shook his head. He did not want to leave Steve's arms for a second.

"Okay." He heard, "Are you s-" Steve was cut off by the elevator suddenly stopping.

Peter heard the doors open and then Steve say, "That does not look like the floor we are looking for." Then a pause and, "And none of those people look like receptionists."

"Well, that's a bit of a problem." Peter vaguely heard himself say.

"Yeah. A bit."

Peter heard guns click and then the soft tap of feet against the ground, "Stand down, Mr. Rogers." Peter heard a disturbingly familiar voice, "We don't want to hurt you, we just want Peter." 'Oh!' Peter realized, 'It's Gustav!' "So, just hand him over to us and we will let you go."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Peter heard an unusually cold tone from Steve.

"Suit yourself." Peter heard, and then the sound of gunfire. Next thing he knew, Peter felt the rush of air from Steve running. There was the sound of bullets hitting Steve's shield, men yelling, and the loud drum of feet running.

Peter then felt his head forcefully hitting a door as Steve slammed into it, pushing it open.

"Sorry." Peter heard, but he didn't care. It was nothing compared to what was going on now. Nothing compared to what they did to him.

There was then the bouncy feeling, like when you are driving down a bumpy road, from Steve, probably, climbing stairs. Men followed behind, and soon Peter heard a shot and then felt Steve stumble for a second, but he didn't stop or say anything.

Peter tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't keep them open because of everything going on in and around him.

"Peter, just relax best you can right now." Steve said, "You need to heal and not get any more banged up."

"I can do that later. I honestly don't think now is the time to relax." Peter coughed, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Peter heard slight panting, though he wasn't sure if it was from Steve.

"You stumbled. Did you get shot?"

"Nothing to worry about. Especially not right now."

"Steve."

"Just a graze in the leg."

"Okay..." Peter clutched harder onto Steve, now with some of Steve's shirt in his fist. 'Man, my head really hurts.' Peter complained in his head, 'And my body feels all tingly.'

Peter soon felt Steve pushing through a new set of doors, and then the sound of gasps from people. They must be in the lobby.

However, this fact did not stop their attackers. Peter heard them come through the dorm not too long behind.

"Crap! They're right behind us." Peter heard Steve.

"How? How are they keeping up with you?" Peter questioned.

"I have no idea." Peter heard in response. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Peter's left leg. Peter hissed and Steve clutched onto him, "Almost there."

All of the sudden, Peter felt the push of another door and then fresh air. Peter breathed in and tried to enjoy it, but his body was exhausted. After a minute, despite his will, Peter fell unconscious.

-Line break-

Peter woke up feeling extremely dizzy. He opened his eyes, and, squinting, looked to his right, where his blonde friend sat, asleep, holding his hand. Peter looked around and recognized the area as the Avengers' med bay. He had been here once or twice as Spider-Man.

Peter then examined himself to see that he was practically in a full-body cast. He tried to move, but the pain from the move resulted in a squeak and a startled Steve.

"You okay?" The soldier asked.

"Yep, just tonight myself what not to do."

Steve nodded and then looked at Leter in the eye, "Like rely on Spider-Man?"

Peter sighed, "I know you think this is all his fault-"

"It is."

"But I'm a grown up. I make my own decisions. I chose to do this, not him."

"But he encouraged it."

"He didn't-"

"And even if he didn't, part of the deal was for him to watch over you, which he clearly did not do."

"He was and probably still is out of state!" Peter let the lie slip out of his mouth, "He couldn't do much for me."

"Then why didn't you tell me so-"

"So, what? So, you could try to talk me out of it? No way."

Steve gave a partial scolding, partial hurt look, "Peter, I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I would do, what I would have done, if you were killed." Steve squeezed Peter's hand.

Peter looked down at their hands and made a face, "Um, Steve?"

"Yes?" Peter looked up to see that Steve's face was closer to his than it was a second ago.

"You're crushing my previously crushed fingers."

"Oh! Sorry." Steve quickly let go of Peter's hand. The two continued to stare at eachother until Steve slowly came in, as if he doubted himself, and placed his lips on Peter's. Surprise, confusion, and excitement all shot through Peter at the same time. Steve brought his hand behind Peter's head, but Peter pulled back.

"Um..."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked worriedly.

Peter thought back to the day at the mall, "I thought that I saw you k- Um. Kissing a woman at the mall a couple a weeks ago. The day before we went out to breakfast? Same day Spidey dropped a kiss on Mr. Stark." 'Oh crap. Tony.'

Steve looked at him confused, "I was still on a mission that day. Didn't get back until twenty minutes before I saw you."

"Then, how come Tony was back so early?"

"He flew ahead." Steve informed before pausing for a second and then asking, "Peter, do you not trust me?"

"It's not that. I just swore I saw you with a wom-" and then Peter stopped himself. 'Side effects.' Peter realized, 'Hallucinations.'

"What is it, Peter?"

"Nothing. Forget all I just said. I just realized something."

"What?"

"Nothing to worry about." Peter looked at Steve, and before Steve could question him, Peter dove in.

Peter slid his fingers in Steve's hair, and Steve placed his hands along Peter's cheeks. It was an awkward kiss, as Peter couldn't really sit up, so Steve had to get up on the endgame of the bed and lean way down, but it was still great. The kiss made Peter forget about everything that was happening around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I need to start singing "Peter and Steve sitting in a medical bed, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." I know, there was some repeated stuff from last chapter, but I had no better way of starting the chapter, so live with it and love the adorableness (you can tell I had a love for that because of the chapter's title). Anyways, Peter's in big poop. First he's got Oscorp crap, then pissing off Steve as Spidey, and now kissing both Steve and Tony. Yikes! Do not want to be in his shoes! Anyways, as usual, please continue to comment! Have a great day/night!


	13. Concern For the Ol' Web-Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or the Avengers or any of their related characters. If I did, Andrew Garfield would have played Peter Parker in the Civil War movie. Just sayn'.

Peter woke up to the feeling of a needle poking through his skin. 'Ow.' He looked up to see a vaguely familiar man with messy, dark brown hair and glasses poking the needle through. Peter made a face.

"Peter," Peter turned to see that Steve had not left his side. In fact, he was on the bed next to him with his arm around Peter, holding him close, "This is Bruce Banner."

Peter looked at Bruce, "Like Gamma radiation expert Bruce Banner? The person whom I did my college physics report on Bruce Banner?"

Bruce shrugged, "Unless there is some other Bruce banner that you know of that is an expert in the same field of science, I would assume so."

Peter's eyes lit up, "I am a huge fan!"

"Of me turning into a giant green rage monster? Thanks."

"No. Of your work. I have read it all. Absolutely incredible. I would love to sit and just talk science with you sometime."

Bruce blushed, "Um, yeah. That actually sounds great."

"Okay," Steve cleared his throat, "Not that I don't appreciate you two bonding, but I'm kind of feeling the third wheel thing going on over here while you guys are gushing about science."

Peter looked up and smiled at Steve, "Sorry." Steve shrugged.

"So, umm... When's Spidey coming back?" Steve asked and Bruce's head looked at Peter curiously.

'Crap. How can I excuse Spidey's absence for being at the same time as mine?' "I- uh. Um, I sent him a text before I called you. Told him to stay away from New York."

"Why?" This question was asked by Bruce.

"Because if Oscorp wanted me, they would have gone for him next. For his blood. With both of our bloods, they could replicate Spider-Man's-" 'Oh, crap.' Peter realized, "They can replicate his powers." The men looked like they wanted to question further, but Peter gave them an exhausted look.

"Oh. So, that's why he didn't come for you." Steve looked down.

"Yeah. The greater good, I guess." Peter said.

No one said anything for a second, but then bruce chuckled and spoke, "Tony's going to flip."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"His crush on Spider-Man? Surely Spider-Man had said something to you." Bruce said and Steve chuckled.

"Yeah..." Peter was still a bit confused, he still felt a bit fuzzy.

Steve turned Peter's head to look at his, "He's going to be crushed to find out that he won't have Spider-Man to come home to." Peter laughed and then stopped, 'Oh my gosh. I kissed Tony as Spider-Man and Steve as me. I am in big trouble.'

"You okay, Peter?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah," Peter turned to him, 'I am going to need to clean up this mess big time.', "Yeah, I'm fine." Both of the other men looked at him unconvinced, but did not push further.

"Well, I am going to head up. Why don't you get some rest, Peter?" Bruce headed towards the door, "I would not be surprised if Steve were to stay here with you." He winked at the two, who both blushed. Bruce then headed out the door.

Peter rolled and put his head on Steve's chest and closed his eyes. Steve froze for a second, but then relaxed, pulling Peter in close.

-Line Break-

Peter woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He felt Steve getting up, but Peter grabbed his shirt.

"Sorry, Peter. I've got to answer this. It might be the team finally." Steve continued to try to leave, but Peter didn't give in.

"Mmm. I don't care." Peter said sluggishly, "Just answer and talk to him here."

"Won't I keep you up?"

"I'll be kept up if you leave."

Peter heard Steve and then answer the phone, "Hello?" And then after a second, "Yeah, I am with him now in the tower. I am going to kick Oscorp's workers' butts." Peter zoned out, focusing on Steve's breathing instead. He vaguely heard Steve relay information about what happened and... About Spider-man? After several minutes, Peter heard, "Yeah, all right. I'll ask him." Steve shifted, "Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"Tony wants to know if you can contact Spider-Man. So, he can guide him to a safe house?"

Peter immediately panicked, "It's probably not best to contact him while he's hiding. Oscorp could easily track him down that way. Besides, hiding in a 'safe house' owned by a known acquaintance is probably not the best idea."

Steve relayed the information and Peter could barely hear a lofty sigh and then a, "Yeah, I guess that is true." over the phone.

After a few more minutes of conversing, Steve eventually hung up the phone, "I think Tony's going to have a heart attack."He chuckled, "He is so concerned about the wall-crawler."

Peter nodded and felt a pang in his stomach. He can't lead Tony on like this, he's just going to hurt him. He is going to have to do something about this situation, and fast.


	14. If You're Okay, I'm Okay

-Peter's POV-

"No, I don't think that will work either." Peter heard as her re-entered consciousness. "Tony, I think you should just leave it alone. If Spider-Man and Peter are on the same page with this, then they're probably right. They know a hell of a lot more about this than we do." A pause. Peter looked up at Steve, who looked down at Peter when he realized he was awake, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you later. Bye."

Peter raised his eyebrows and Steve smiled and sighed, "Tony's really worried about the web-head."

"He'll be fine." Peter's rough voice said, "Trust me. I know him better than anyone." Peter smirked to himself.

"Yeah, well, try convincing Tony of that." Steve let a frustrated look enter his face. Peter laughed, but he felt that pang in his stomach again, "Shall I get you some food?" Peter vaguely heard Steve ask.

Peter shook his head, "Nah. I feel that anything I eat at this point will be thrown back up."

Steve began to get up, "Well, then I'll get you something your stomach can easily handle. Like toast or rice."

Peter groaned and pulled Steve back by grabbing his shirt, "But that means you have to leave me alone."

Steve laughed and shrugged, "If I make toast it will only take a couple of minutes." He began to walk out the door.

"Boo!" Peter called out, but Steve was already out the door. Peter sighed and began to fidget with his shirt.

After a few minutes, Peter looked at the clock and heard footsteps, "Steve, you lied to me!" he called out, "It has been four minutes. That's more than a couple of minutes." Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense went off, "Steve?"

The lights flickered. "Steve?" Peter called out again. This time, more panicked. The room went dark.

"Sorry, Mr. Parker. But Mr. Rogers is still upstairs making you toast and rice. He won't be down for a couple of minutes."

Peter shivered at the voice, "Gustav."

"You're very good with voices aren't you? Your mother was too. Must run in the family."

"Steve!" Peter called out again.

"Ah, no point in that, Peter. The door is closed and he's at least two floors up. Anyways," Peter felt the endge of the bed give in by his feet as Gustav sat down there, "We did not quite finish getting what we wanted from you."

"Which is?"

"A way to replicate your powers. You see, we found out about your father's video that he sent to Rosevelt- Thanks for leading us there by the way- and we got real upset when realizing that we killed the person whose DNA was implanted into the spiders." Peter knew exactly where this was going, "But then we realized we still had you. And when we made the connection between you and Spider-Man, ah that just got a everyone excited knowing that the spider DNA worked."

"But you got rid of your experts on genetics. Who will help you perfect the serum?" Peter wanted to keep this man talking until Steve came down.

"You." Was all the man said.

"Wh-"

"I have realized two things about you, Mr. Parker. One, you are quite clever in the field of science. And two, you have a soft spot for people. Especially the one that is two floors above us." Peter clenched his fists, "So, I believe that you will eventually come help us willingly. And if you don't, well, I'm sure I can make you come unwillingly or persuade Connors. I would just much rather work with you." Peter felt the bed shift as the man got up, "What do you say? Come with me willingly or unwillingly?"

"How about neither?" Peter heard from the door. 'Steve.' Peter sighed in relief.

There was a sigh, "Sorry, I've got to run Peter. But I hope you will come to join my side and point of view. And if you don't..." Peter felt a needle stick through his leg and pull his blood out. "I might just have all I need anyways."

There was a loud clank, which Peter assumed was Steve's shield and then some footsteps. Then the lights flickered on to show Steve with a frazzled look on his face.

"I-I have no clue where he went." Steve looked at Peter, "I'm sorry."

Peter shook his head, "You have no reason to be."

"B-"

"Steve," Peter sat up, gritting his teeth at the pain his movement caused, "none of this is your fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for dragging you into this mess." Steve shook his head, walked over, and pushed Peter back into a laying position.

"You don't need to apologize. As long as you're okay, I'm okay." Steve sat in the chair next to Peter and grabbed his hand. Peter closed his eyes and smiled, but Steve suddenly jumped up, "Crap! I dropped your food when I saw that man. I should go back up and get you something. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Nooooo." Peter groaned, "You had you chance and you took forever when you did. You don't get to leave."

"But-"

"Sit." Peter demanded, giving Steve a serious look. Steve plopped down.

Steve was about to say something when JARVIS announced, "Hate to interrupt you two, but I have been told to inform you that Tony is back."

'Oh crap.'


	15. The Words 'Nut Job' Leave Me Concerned

Peter wanted to run and jump out the window... But something was telling him that that would not go over well with Steve, Bruce, and Tony.

So now, here he was, lying in a medical bed, awkwardly staring at Tony Stark, who stood in the doorway.

"So... How you feeling, Pete?" Tony asked, "I can call you Pete, right?" Peter just shrugged in a 'I don't care' kind of way and didn't say anything.

"You need to up the security, Tony." Steve commented.

Tony raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because someone just got in here and threatened Peter."

"Pft. We can take care of him."

"What if we can't be here? What if we need to go somewhere and take care of something."

"Please, you and I both know that you don't plan to leave until Peter is safe. And I won't until Spidey can come back. Speaking of whom, have you heard anything from our favorite web-head?" Steve and Peter shook their heads, "Then how do we know that they haven't got him? He could be in trouble right now."

"He's fine." Peter said, "Trust me, I would know if he was in trouble."

"Well, I'm still going to storm Oscorp today. Take them down. Then, if he is there, I can get him out. If he is not, he can come home."

"Are you sure that's the best idea while Clint and Tasha are away?" Steve asked.

"Sure, it's not like these guys are Asgardians or scary, evil machines... I mean, they are figuratively, but not literally. At least, I don't think so." Tony put his hand to his chin in thought, "That would explain a lot." He shook his head, "Anyways, I could easily get the help of the police. We got more than enough evidence to build against them." He motioned towards Peter.

"Okay, but only after we get someone to watch Peter." Steve stood up from his chair.

"What? Why?" Tony and Peter questioned at the same time.

"Because I am coming with you. Do you really think I would turn down the chance to kick the asses of those who hurt Peter?"

Tony looked at Peter, "You know he's really serious when he actually swears." Steve rolled his eyes and Tony turned back to him, "Can't we just have Bruce watch him?"

"No offense to Banner, but I would prefer to have a more... stable watch for Peter."

"I second that." Peter chimed in, "I mean, he does kind of terrify me. No offense, Dr. Banner."

Peter looked to Bruce, who had just walked into the room. Bruce shrugged, "None taken." And he began to look through the drawers that sat on the wall to Peter's right, by the door.

"Fine, I'll call someone in." Tony sighed and walked out of the room, "Now, suit up!" He called out from the hallway.

Steve got up and kissed Peter on the forehead, "See you later." He then turned to Bruce, "Can you watch him until whoever Tony calls shows up, I hope it won't be too long."

Bruce shrugged, "I was planning on staying until then anyways. I want to see which nut job Tony decides to send to watch Peter."

Steve laughed and Peter looked at the two with worry, "The words 'nut job' make me very concerned."

Steve patted Peter's head and then walked towards the door to leave the room, "You should be." And then he left.

Peter gulped, "Oh dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is up! Sadly, they are getting shorter lately, but it's been late nights of cramming things in. Anyways, who do you think Tony is going to call? And don't say Ghostbusters. How will the rampage on Oscorp go? And will poor Peter finally be able to sort his life out? Probably not, but one could dream. Also, has anyone else been reading the Spider-Man/Deadpool comics? If you have not, they can be entertaining and will give you something to read when your favorite writers begin to suck at updating *wink wink*. Anyways, since I need to fix my sleep schedule, I am unable to respond to comments from last night right now, but please continue with them! And with that, I wish you all a Merry- I mean a good day/night!


	16. As Long As Some Extra Morphine is Around

Steve watched as a group of familiar faces were escorted out of Oscorp by the police.

"It's so weird. Kind of unsettling." Steve commented.

"What? That they just surrendered after all that?" Tony questioned.

"Exactly."

"Maybe they just knew that they were no match for us."

"Maybe." Steve looked down at his shield, "It just does not seem to add up. After all that..." His voice trailed off.

"I don't know, Steve. Some things people do just do not make sense. Though, I guess we will have to keep an eye out, just in case." Tony all the sudden perked up, "On the bright side, Spider-Man can come home now."

"Are you sure? I mean, do you feel completely confident that he will be safe if he comes back now?"

"Sure, but if your worried, I guess I can make him stay at the tower. You, know, just for his safety."

"You are not holding Spider-Man against his will." Steve scolded.

"I am sure it won't be completely against his will." Steve could practically see Tony wigging his eyebrows behind his faceplate.

"Do I want to know what you are implying?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Probably not, I will deal with the police. Why don't you go back to your Petey-Poo and have him call Spidey up to come back?"

Steve nodded and then laughed, "You know, despite how fragile he looks, if you ever called him that to his face, he would more that likely break your arm."

"That I don't doubt." Tony shook his head, "And even if he didn't, I don't doubt that he would be able to get Spidey to do it for him. So, please, do not tell him. I do not want any more Spidey-related injuries."

"Sure, but I will hang it over your head. Just letting you know." Steve laughed, begging to walk away.

Tony let out a fake gasp, "Is Captain America threatening to blackmail me?"

"Maybe." Steve called back, "See you back at the tower later, Stark."

-Line Break-

Steve walked into Peter's room.

"Heeeeeeeey Ssssteeeeeeve." Peter giggled. Steve looked at the man who sat by Peter's bedside. He was in a full-red suit, with horns and two Ds on the chest.

Steve pointed at Peter, "Wha-"

"After you guys left, it hit him that he agreed to let you guys put yourselves in danger at Oscorp for him, and he freaked out." Daredevil shrugged, "So, I may have upped the morphine and some other stuff to get him to chill out." Steve was about to say something when the man in red interrupted, "Don't worry, I had Dr. Banner survey the dosage to prevent internal injuries." Steve nodded.

Peter giggled again, "Heeeeeeeey Ssssteeeeeeve, this guy is kicking my butt at Goldfish. I am amazed. He's blind, so he can't cheat, but he's still winning."

Daredevil shrugged and looked at Steve, "To be fair, whenever Peter picks up a card, he reads what it is out loud. So, I kind of have an unfair advantage."

Steve laughed and went to the other side of Peter. He sat at the edge of Peter's bed, "How's it going, Pete?"

"Greeeeat." Peter giggled once again.

Steve smiled and Daredevil laughed, "Yes, I imagine you are." Steve turned to Daredevil, "I like him like this." He laughed.

"Like whaaaat?" Peter questioned, clearly confused.

"Nothing." Steve shook his head and kissed Peter on the forehead.

"Okaaaayyyy."

Steve shifted his attention to Daredevil, "No offense, but I am actually surprised that Tony chose you to watch Peter."

Daredevil laughed, "None taken. He apparently was going to call Deadpool, but he said something about not wanting to incur the wrath of Spider-man."

Steve laughed, "I guess that makes sense."

Daredevil smiled and nodded. Then, after a minute, he got up, "Well, I guess I should get going. Let me know if you ever need me again. Especially if it involves watching him and there is some extra morphine lying around."

"I will." Steve laughed and Daredevil headed out.

"Mooooorphiiine. Morphine." Peter giggled, "That's a funny word."

Steve paused for a second, "Yeah, I guess it is." He got up, "Okay," he pushed Peter, who had previously been sitting up, criss-crossed, into a laying position, "it's time for you to take a nap."

"Noooo! You can't make me." Peter stuck his tongue out.

"Come on, Peter." Steve tried tucking Peter in, but Peter just kicked off the blankets.

"Nooo!"

"Gosh, you are acting like such a child." Steve smiled.

Peter giggled, "When am I not?"

Steve shrugged, "Good point." He began to move into the medical bed next to Peter, "Here, if I climb in next to you, will you calm down?"

Peter contemplated this for a second, "Fine." and Steve climbed in next to him. Peter curled up next to him, "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you take care of them?"

"Oscorp? Yeah."

"Good." Peter yawned and fell right to sleep.


	17. The Need to Avenge

Disclaimer (I remembered it this time!): I don't own Spider-Man or the Avengers or any of their associated characters.

Peter woke up upon hearing the medical bay door open. He open his eyes to turn and see Tony.

"Have you gotten to reach out to Spider-Man yet?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows at this question.

"No... Was I supposed to?" Peter asked.

"Steve was supposed to ask you to when he got back."

Peter shook his head, "I honestly do not remember anything starting from right after Daredevil arrived."

"That's because he drugged you up so you would stop stressing out." Peter jumped, nearly falling out of the bed when he heard Steve from behind him. Luckily, Steve caught him before he did.

"Oh, hi." Peter greeted Steve, "You're here."

Steve chuckled, "As I have been for the past hour and a half."

"Really?" Steve nodded.

Steve then turned to Tony with a devilish look in his eye, "You should have JARVIS show you the footage from when Peter was a bit loopy."

"What?" Peter asked, "What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing horrible." Steve smiled, "Though, you can be incredibly adorable and hilarious when your drugged. We should do that to you more often."

Tony smirked, "I'll go watch it now."

"No. Please, no." Peter begged.

"While I'm at it, you can call Spider-Man." Tony smiled.

"Can't." Peter stated, looking down.

"Why not?" Tony questioned.

"Never got my phone back from Oscorp."

"Well, you can just use one of mine." Tony shrugged off the excuse.

"No offense, but I don't quite trust you enough to be typing Spider-Man's number into one of your phones. Besides, it's not a number I have memorized."

"That last part is BS, but fine." Tony sighed, exasperated, "We can go get your phone from Oscorp."

"We can't, Tony." Steve informed him.

"Why not?!" Tony was begging to get frustrated.

"They destroyed Peter's phone. Trust me, I checked." Steve stated.

"We'll get him a new one!" Tony threw his hands in the air.

"Look, I am sure he has, or will soon, heard about Oscorp. He'll come back when he is ready." Peter said.

"Fine." Tony mumbled, "Until then, I'll be watching some survalence footage." He walked out the door with a small smirk.

"Wha- No!" Peter leaped out of the bed, faster than Steve could catch him. But, as soon as he hit the floor, his legs gave in and he collapsed, "Ow."

"Peter!" Steve jumped up, alert, and ran to his side to put Peter back on the bed.

Peter looked at Steve, "I don't like this. I can't stay in a bed all day."

After a pause, Steve smiled, "We can easily take care of that."

"Your not going to use this as an excuse to carry me around."

"Fine, but I do have another easy fix."

-Line break-

"And here is the lobby." Steve informed Peter, pushing him out, on a wheelchair, into the first floor. They had started from the top floor, working their way down, as Steve gave Peter a tour of the building.

Peter nodded and Steve are in front of him, handing Peter a phone.

"Wha-" Peter began to ask.

"I figured that you would want to call your aunt, seeing as she obviously has not heard from you in a while." Steve stated.

'Oh my gosh.' Peter realized, 'Aunt May.'

Steve looked at Peter, who must have had a look on his face because Steve asked, "Are you okay, Peter?"

Suddenly, before Steve could react, Peter whipped the wheelchair around and headed for the door of the building. Steve immediately ran after him, catching up in no time, just outside the building. He grabbed the wheelchair, stopping it, and turning Peter to look at him.

"Peter, what's going on?" Steve took Peter's face, which was currently streaming with tears, in his hands.

"M-my a-aunt." Peter blubbered, "I-I need to see her now. Make sure she's okay."

"Of course Peter. We can go right now. But there is nothing to worry about, I'm sure she's fine."

Peter didn't tell him about what Cassidy had said, he just rolled on to his house.

-Line break-

Steve picked up the wheelchair that Peter was sitting in and carried it up the steps to the porch. Once they got to the door, Peter just sat there, staring at the handle.

"You going to open it?" Steve asked.

Finally, Peter took a deep breath and opened the door. The two went into the darkened house.

Peter did have some advanced vision, so he could kind of see in the dark, but he turn on the lights because that is what any normal person would do. Immediately, he saw broken, well, everything.

Gulping, and shaking, Peter started to wheel into the house. He followed the trail of broken picture frames, glasses, and furniture into the kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was hit by the smell of over cooked meatloaf.

Peter heard Steve draw in a sharp breath, "Peter-" Peter looked up at Steve and then at where he was looking.

"Aunt May." Peter shivered. His aunt layed on the ground, in a heap, wearing an apron and oven mits. She was clearly baking before she was attacked. Baking her horrid meatloaf, hoping and waiting for her nephew to come home to eat it with her. Tears filled Peter's eyes as he quickly wheeled over to her. Jumping off the wheelchair, he sat down next to has aunt and checked for her pulse.

"Aunt May?" Peter quivered when he got nothing. He shook her slightly, "Please. please." He cried quietly, stroking her hair, "I can't lose you too." He cried, "I can't. I can't!" Peter's voice was raising.

"Peter-" Steve began, but Peter cut him off.

"No, Steve. I can't lose her too! She can not leave!" Peter cried, "First my parents. Then Uncle Ben. Then Captain Stacy. Then Gwen. And now this? I-I dont know how-" Peter started hyperventilating. Steve immedietly rushed over.

"Peter." Steve took Peter into his arms. Peter cried intl Steve's shirt, getting snot on it allong with the tears, "I am so sorry."

After a minute of crying, Peter said, "I'm going to kill him." Steve looked at him, "Kletus Cassidy, he did this."

"Peter, Cassidy is one of the most dangerous people on the planet."

"I don't care. Which jail is he locked up in? I don't care if I get arrested or killed, I just want to kill him!"

"Peter." Steve sighed, "Even if I were to say go ahead and kill him, which I am not, you are too good for that, he- Well, I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"Not everyone at Oscorp was accounted for during the arrest. Including Fiers, Menken, and-"

"Cassidy."

"Yes."

"So the arrest was pointless. No one worth it was arrested."

"Peter-" Steve sighed, "We will find the three. For now, we should get you back to the tower. With those three still running about, we can't have you out for to long." Steve picked Peter up and put him on the wheelchair, and began rolling him out.

"Fine." was all Peter said out loud. 'But I don't care what Steve says, I am hunting Cassidy down myself. And I will avenge Aunt May.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Aunt May's death has become very common in Fanfiction, but I promise I plan to twist it into something a bit... Original in a certain sequel I have in mind. ;) Anyways, can't spend much more time on this with my eyes dilated. It was actually probably not a good idea coming on in the first place... Anyways, please continue to comment, it means a lot to me, and have a great day/night!


	18. Coming Clean... Mostly

Peter wobbled as he stood up. He gritted his teeth as pain shot up his leg, but he did not sit down. Peter needed to start getting things done, and he could not let a little pain stop him.

"You okay, Peter?" Steve questioned.

"I'm fine." Peter responded quickly. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but then he quickly closed it. Peter then started walking towards the door of the room, "I got to go."

"Where?" Steve questioned.

Peter paused. "To take a walk outside." he lied. Well, he was going outside, but he was not going to walk.

"I'll come with." Steve began to get up.

"No, no." Peter waved his hand, "I think I want to be on my own."

"Menken and the others are still out there."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I-" Peter looked down, "I'm going to meet up with Spider-Man."

Steve looked taken back,"He's back? How- When-?"

"Couple days ago. He left me a note." Peter hated lying to him.

"Why doesn't he just come here?"

"Because he's scared of you." Peter laughed.

"Pft. I won't hurt him... Much..." Steve put his hand on his chin, as if thinking, "Just enough for him to learn his lesson."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Look, I'll see you later."

"Bu-"

"I'll be fine! Bye!" Peter closed the door behind him as he quickly walked out, before Steve could change his mind.

-Line break-

Spider-Man sat at his usual spot, looking over the city.

After a half an hour, he heard a familiar clank behind him. To be honest, he was not surprised. He was actually kind of waiting for Tony, but he still felt that pang in his chest when he heard him.

"You're here." Spider-Man heard from behind him.

"Yeah." The web-slinger did not turn around.

"Where have you been?"

"Away."

Spider-Man heard a sigh, and then Tony's suit opening up. Next thing he knew, Tony was sitting next to him on the edge of the building.

"Are you okay?" Tony sounded genuinely concerned.

The wall-crawler sighed, "I'm fine. Just tired... And a little nervous."

"Nervous?"

"I am just trying to figure out how to deal with something."

Tony scooted closer, "Want to come back to the tower? Talk things out, while keeping you safe from those loonies?" He moved his hand to grab Spider-Man's, who quickly moved his own away. Tony's face showed his feeling of rejection.

"Look, I need to talk to you about something." Spider-Man said, seriously.

"Yeah, sure let's just head back to the tower-"

"Tony."

"Maybe have some drinks-"

"Tony."

"Play some games-"

"Tony!" Tony stopped at Spider-Man's sudden outburst. The web-slinger shook his head, "Sorry, it's just- I- um-"

"What?" Tony placed his hand on Spider-Man, "You know I am here for you if you need anything. I mean, we are... Well, whatever we are."

"That's what we need to talk about."

Tony's face showed some worry for a split second, but he hid it as fast as he could, "What about it?"

"Look, I-uh-" another sigh, "I don't know how to say this. But- uh-"

"You don't want to-" Tony sighed, "You're not interested."

"It's not that I don't like you. There- there's someone else."

Tony took his hand back, "I thought you said there was no one." he said, clearly feeling dejected.

"There wasn't or- at least I-" a sigh, "I thought that he was with someone else. When I kissed you, I was upset, confused... It's, uh, it's complicated."

Tony looked down, "Is it Peter?"

Spider-Man was clearly shocked by this question, even with mask on, "Wh-"

"I mean, you two are obviously close."

"No, no." The wall-crawler shook his head, "Not exactly. Besides, he's got his thing with Steve."

"Then who-"

"Look, it doesn't matter! The point is isn't you." Spider-Man now looked down, "Sorry."

"Okay." Tony sighed, tears were visible in his eyes.

"Look, Tony, I'm-"

"No, no. It's fine, I get it."

Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider sense went off, hard. "Look out!" he screamed, pushing Tony off the building.

Then, the roof exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just want to let you all know that I'm going back to school Thursday (why they couldn't wait to start until next week, I don't know. I like to think that they just couldn't wait to have me back.), so this will be my last weeknight of posting chapters for a bit. You'll have to wait until the weekend now. :( I would post a second chapter tonight to help make up for that, but I didn't want to ruin the cliffhanger that had previously been built in. Sorry. Maybe I'll post the next chapter during the day tomorrow, though I have a lot going on with it being my last day of Summer, so I don't know how likely that will be. Anyways, please continue to comment and all that and I'll see you all soon!


	19. All Kinds of Bombshells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Friday! And guess what that means! Yep, it's not a school night! And guess what that means! Right again, another update. Yay! I probably won't be answering comments again tonight sadly, as I am completely wiped from the first couple of days of school and AP classes. Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Tony's POV

"Look, it doesn't matter! The point is, it isn't you." Tony was taken aback by Spider-Man, who also seemed surprised by his outburst. Spider-Man looked down and Tony could feel tears burning his eyes, "Sorry."

"Okay." Was all Tony said, as it was all he could say without his voice cracking at the moment.

"Look, Tony, I'm-" Spider-Man started to say, but Tony cut him off.

"No, no. It's fine, I get it." Tony tried to cover up how heartbroken he truly felt, but he could feel his tears beginning to pour out his eyes.

Suddenly, Spider-Man appeared more alert. Like he knew something was about to happen. Tony was about to inquire when Spider-Man suddenly pushed him off the building.

Tony's suit immediately flew after to catch him, and Tony looked towards Spider-Man as he fell.

"What in the h-" he began, but then the building exploded, sending Spider-Man flying. As soon as Tony came to the conclusion that Spider-Man was knocked out, as his body was limp and he didn't appear to be making any efforts to save himself, he flew after him.

Once he grabbed the web-slinger, Tony pulled him up, carrying him bridal-style, and flew off towards the tower. He looked back towards the wreckage, and saw what appeared to be a red blob, swinging off from the wreckage. 'What in the world did I just see? How is that possible?' Tony wondered to himself, but he did't have time to worry about that. He had to get Spider-Man to the Med Bay.

Once he neared the tower, Tony wasted no time taking off the suit or going through the doors and elevator, he just crashed through the window of the Med Bay.

"I have alerted Dr. Banner of Spider-Man's conditions. He should be down any moment now." Just as JARVIS informed him of the news, Banner bursted through the doors.

"Cut open his shirt." Bruce instructed, pointing at Tony, who just got out of his suit. Tony grabbed scissors and cut down the center of Spier-Man's webbed shirt, revealing cuts, burnt marks, and three claw marks, dragged across his chest.

"Oh my gosh." Tony exclaimed, looking down at the burns on Spider-Man's chest, which were colors that they should not have been. Bruce came over with his equipment and peered at the web-singer's chest.

"Those burn marks should not be those colors." Bruce furrowed his brows, "We need to check to see if there was anything other than the typical chemicals in a bomb in the explosion." He then turned to Tony, "Were you anywhere near it when it went off?"

"Yeah, but I feel fine." Tony shrugged, "Not a shade off from my usual tone."

"Then whatever the chemical was probably was made to specifically target out spider friend here." Bruce continued to examine the wall-crawler.

"But how? They never got to Spider-Man. Only Peter." Tony scratched his head, "Unless they are related..."

"I doubt it. The two would have to be brothers, based off their close age. But Peter doesn't have any siblings, or cousins or anything like that. Unless they kept him a secret because of his powers."

"No, the only way they could have kept him a secret for so long is if he was born with the powers. Spider-Man always told me that he was an accident. The result of an unintentional experiment." Tony's eyes went wide, "An experiment that could have occurred at Oscorp! They were the leaders in genetic research for a long time. I believe they were also working with spiders. JARVIS, who was leading the research?"

"Dr. Curtis Connors and Norman Osborn were involved, but Dr. Richard Parker was the first one to successfully plant human DNA into the spiders." JARVIS informed.

"Dr. Parker, like Peter's father? I guess that's how Peter and Spider-Man know each other." Tony shrugged, "Are any of them still alive?"

"Only Curtis Connors, but he has been locked up for his crimes as the Lizard." JARVIS informed.

"Of course." Tony sighed, "Well, we at least know that Oscorp has information on the spiders, which I assume are what gave Spider-Man his powers. We can probably also assume that whatever is in his system is attacking the spider DNA."

"I'll take a sample of his blood." Bruce hurried to a drawer to get the item. Tony looked at Spider-Man and placed his hand on his head. Spider-Man may have turned him down, but he still had feelings for the wall-crawler.

Bruce took Spider-Man's blood and took it to a microscope. He poured some o the blood on a tray to observe it.

"It seems like you are right, Tony. There are two substances in here that are not part of the human body. One, well, one appears to be practically attacking the other." Bruce informed.

"Can you isolate it and create an antidote?" Tony asked and Bruce nodded.

"I'll get right on it." Bruce informed, getting up to leave to room. Just then, Steve barged into the room.

"Where's Peter?" He demanded.

"What?" Tony was clearly confused.

"Peter was supposed to be with Spider-Man. Where is he?" Steve's face was extremely red, written with worry.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see him when I payed the web-head a visit." Tony gave a hint of worry.

"Oh my- Oh my gosh." Steve practically tarted hyperventilating, "What if he was on that roof during the explosion? He could be dead!"

"Steve, I am sure he is fine. He probably wasn't there. Probably started heading back to the tower before the explosion. He couldn't have beaten me, I was in m suit."

"B-but. He's still out there alone! He could be in danger." Steve eyes were saucers.

"Then-" Tony began, but then he turned to see Spider-Man, whose chest wasn't moving, "Shit!" Tony immediately moved to start preforming CPR, having to slide up the mask to give mouth-to-mouth, "Come on!" Tony screamed, as he pumped on his chest, "After everything you have been through, you are going to let a little explosion kill you?"

After several minutes of CPR, the web-head started breathing again. Tony sighed and leaned his body forward, moving his head on Spider-Man's chest and wrapping his arms around him in an awkward hug.

"Tony?" Steve said, his voice hallow.

"Yes?" Tony asked, almost annoyed. He looked up to see Steve pointing at Spider-Man's face. What Tony hadn't known was that after sliding up Spider-Man's mask above his nose, the mask continued to slide up in the movement of Spider-Man's body while Tony was preforming CPR, revealing Spider-Man's face.

Tony stared down blankly at the web-head's face. Suddenly, all of the pieces clicked together. The words 'How had I missed all the clues? How had I not known?' repeated over and over again in his head. He spent all of this time with Spider-Man and some with Peter, but he had no idea. Or maybe part of him knew, but he shoved the idea to the side, because he knew he told no chance if it was true.

"Oh my-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's another form of a cliffy. Sorry. Peter's in BIG trouble now. So, what do you guys think? How do you think the Avengers are going to react to the news, especially Tony and Steve? And what was that red blob that Tony saw? Anyways, thanks as always for reading and please continue to comment. Have a great day/night!


	20. Chapter 20

Spider-Man's eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut at the bright light. As he listens to a quiet beeping in the background, the web-head willed his mind to recall what had happened to him.

'I pushed Tony off the building... Why? An explosion.' Ah right, the explosion that was delayed just long enough for him to react to save Tony, but not himself. The explosion which caused him to hurt a f**k ton. That leads him to his next question, 'Where the hell am I?'

Spider-Man opened his eyes again, ignoring the light which encouraged him to shut them back. Immediately, he recognized the Avenger's medical bay. All of his worry immediately lifted off of him. He was not captured by any of the Oscorp loonies, and he knew that despite Stark's apparent attitude, he would respect and keep the web-head's identity secret.

However, he quickly realized that the familiar mesh that made up his lenses did not come between his eyes and their view of the room. Spider-Man quickly moved his hand up to his face, feeling the rough surface of the webbed glove against his unmasked face.

'Shit.' His eyes filled with panic, 'Tony- did he? No, he wouldn't? Maybe it was the explosion? Or maybe... Maybe he was upset about the fact that I turned him down, and to spite me, took off my mask. Aw, shit! He knows, and what kinds of things that could have crossed his mind, I can't bring myself to imagine. And, oh my gosh, Steve. There is no way Tony would keep this from him. What could Steve possibly be thinking? I am in so much trouble!'

Peter heard the door click open to see Bruce walk in. When the man looked at Peter, Pet could have sworn he saw a look of disappointment and a kinder form of, well, disgust. Maybe disgust was not the right word, but Peter felt like he deserved it.

Bruce poked his head out the door, "He's awake, Tony." and immediately Peter heard footsteps coming down the hallway rapidly. Bruce poked a needle through Peter, putting something in. Peter made a face, as he hadn't had very good experiences with needles lately, but he was more focused on the footsteps than his newly developed needle phobia.

Once Tony bursted in the room, well he actually didn't burst in as Peter had expected, he actually came in relatively calmly. Or at least pretty damn calm, considering the situation. He didn't really look angry, but he wasn't exactly excited to see the web-head either.

"Well, I am going to get out of your guys' way." Bruce said calmly, as he threw out the needle and headed for the door, "Let me know if you need anything."

Tony and Peter just stared at eachother. Tony, standing by the door and Peter still laying in the medical bed. Eventually, Tony pulled a chair over and flopped down in it, with his arms crossed.

After some more time, Tony sighed, "I wish I could tell you that if you were to tell me right now that you were just messing around in Spider-Man's suit for fun, I would believe you. Trust me, I would try really hard to, but once I saw you without the mask, everything clicked into place." Peter continued to just stare, and Tony shut his eyes and whispered, "So stupid." more to himself than Peter, "I guess I can see that you were technically not cheating on either of us because of us because of timing and all that crap. And I can see now that you cut things off with me for Steve, but something about is still just wrong. Like you were toying with our hearts. I know that that was not your intentions, and that we put you in a tough position, but you still hurt us. Steve went up into his room once you were stabilized and hasn't come out, but I could hear him pacing, and actually crying a little." Peter bit his lip and fought back tears, "Now, I am trying to suck it up." Peter noticed slight tears in Tony's eyes as well, "But not even I can take a beating like this to the heart as well as I try. I just-" Tony sighed and snuffled, "I don't know. The worst part about it is I can't find a reason to blame you. I don't know if it's because it logically makes sense that you acted the way you did, or if it's because despite everything, I still lo- care for you. It's just frustratingly complicated."

Tony sighed and got up, "I just wanted to know. Gosh, I have so many questions, I can't just pick one. But, I guess I wanted to know if you at least at one point truly felt something for me. Or if you planned on telling us this stuff anytime soon."

Peter's voice came out in a squeak, "I did have feelings for you, and I don't know if I really still have some now, but Steve..."

Tony but his lip and nodded in a sad understanding, "And the second question?" Peter bit his lip, he didn't even know the answer to the question. Tony must of took his action as an answer because he nodded and turned towards the door, "That's what I thought." and he walked out.

Peter layer in the bed, tears now openly pouring out of his eyes. He had partially lied about the first question. He knew that did still have feelings for Tony, but he couldn't admit it. Not when he had set himself on Steve. He hated the fact that he had to hurt Tony the way he did, but he couldn't string him along with hope.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened again, revealing the blonde that Peter dreaded seeing at this moment. Steve silently walked over to stand by the chair, which Tony had sat on, but didn't sit in it himself and instead stood behind it, clutching the back of it with one hand. The man's face was red and slightly puffy, and Peter's chest felt like all the oxygen had just been sucked out of it. Steve shut his eyes and sniffled. Peter felt the tears threatening to come out again, he hated seeing Steve this way.

"Steve-" Peter decided to be the first one to speak this time, he couldn't bear unhappy silence around Steve.

However, Steve cut him off, holding up his hand, "Don't. Just let me think about what I want to say." Tears were clearly developing in his eyes. Steve let out a hefty sigh and looked down at Peter for a second, but quickly looked up to the wall behind Peter, as if looking at his face pained him, "Tony explained his understanding of why you did what you did, which I got at first, but I can't bring myself, unlike him, to write that off as an excuse." Steve's grip on the chair tightened and tears were now freely flowing from his eyes, forcing Peter's to do the same, "I mean, you lied to me. Made me worry about one thing, while I should have worried about another. Now, maybe at first you didn't want to spill your secret because, while we are the Avengers, you only really knew Tony, who really can't keep a secret. But, when we got together-" Steve pinched his nose and closed his eyes for a second before continuing, "People in relationships-" another sigh, "You should have trusted me. Told me the truth. Truth is one of the biggest things that I try to uphold, so when I found out the truth, and not from you, and that you have been lying to me... I felt betrayed. Broken. I just don't know how..." Steve looked at Peter again finally, "I just don't know how I could be with you after all this. I want to, but I don't know how to."

"Steve-" Peter began again, voice broken and tears streaming down his eyes, like a waterfall, but once again, Steve cut him off, looking back at the wall.

"I just need time to think." Steve said, almost in a whisper, then turned to leave the room.

Only once had Peter felt this kind of heartbreak. It too was over a blonde, he guessed he had a thing for blondes. Though, he guessed it was for the best, as the last blonde who learned of his secret and he came to love ended up dead.

'It is for the best.' He told himself, thinking about Gwen, and then what Fiers had told him, 'You have a soft spot for people. Especially the one two floors above us.' That reminder immediately told Peter what he needed to do.

He jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, and yanked out the IVs from his body. The IVs let out a long, continuous beep that set Peter's slightly advanced hearing on edge. He needed to move fast, knowing that either JARVIS or the annoyingly loud IV would alert the others that something was going on.

He limped towards the door, as the group had smartly put him in a room without windows, and grabbed his mask from a table he passed. He then immediately ran out into the hallway, going in a random direction in hopes of finding a way out, preferably a window just in case so the others couldn't follow him right out.

Finally, he found a window, far down the hall, just in time to hear yelling voices.

"He's not in here!" Peter heard a voice that sounded like Steve's.

"You think that I can't see that?" It was Tony's voice, "Shit. JARVIS?"

As soon as Peter heard the question pointed to the AI, he thrusted the window open and jumped out. He could not give them time to let JARVIS help them catch him. 'I'm sorry, Steve, Tony.'

-Line break-

(2 minutes ago)

Steve stood in the elivator, thinking what he had discovered about Peter over and over again. The questions 'How could he lie?' And 'How could he not lie?' Battled eachother inside of his head. He couldn't quite wrap his head around how exactly he felt about the situation.

"Sir, there appears to be some sort of disturbance going on in Mr. Parker's current room." JARVIS informed him. Immediately all of his internal arguments shut down and he filled with worry.

"Bring me back down to his floor, now!" He ordered, and the elivator instantly changed directions.

He arrived at the room just before Tony, and looked in the door, which was cracked open, to see that Peter's body was no longer in the med bed.

When Tony appeared just behind him, Steve exclaimed, "He's not here!"

"You think I can't see that?" Tony snapped, "Shit. JARVIS?"

"Sir, it appears that-" JARVIS' words turned to static, then nothing.

"What the hell?" Tony exclaimed.

"You think someone took Peter and then messed with JARVIS to make a clean escape?" Steve asked, worriedly.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know." He then looked down the hallway, "But this trail of blood may lead us to out answer."

Steve made a face at all the blood, but he followed it down the hall, quickly. Once they reached the end, they saw the open window, which had blood smeared around it.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about him being taken." Tony commented, "I don't know very many othe people who like to leave through windows than the web-head."

"But we still need to worry about him. He clearly tore up the stitches, based on the amount of blood everywhere." Steve noted, earning a nod in agreement from Tony.

"I'll suit up and get Bruce. You can go ahead and start looking for him." Tony turned on his heels and headed down the hallway, "I suggest you look on roofs. He has a thing for those, especially the one we met him, well, Spider-Man on last time!... Though, I guess that was just blown up. Whatever,must look on rooftops!" He called back to his fellow Avenger. Steve nodded, despite the fact he knew Tony couldn't see, and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this qualify as a cliffhanger? I don't know, honestly. According to me readers on FF.net, it does count. NerdiestOfAll is to cliffhangers as Spidey is to rooftops. I remember when I first wrote this it was 1:00 when I finished and posted it on FF.net, but as I was about to finally sleep, I realized that I had had Tony tell Steve to look at Spidey's usual spot, only to realize I blew that up last chapter. Whoops! Anyways, please continue to comment and I'll try to respond ASAP, but I have a busy week ahead. Have a great day/night everyone!


	21. Come Back With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! That's all Marvel, Disney, and Sony.

Admittedly, Spider-Man didn't make it very far from the tower before he had to stop. He was bleeding out pretty badly. Resting down on the roof of an office building, the wall-crawler peeled up his shirt to look at the damage.

"Damn." He said to himself, "Not going to make it very far like this." Looking around at the resources at his disposal, Peter attempted to find a solution to his problem.

After a minute, the web-head smacked his head, which he immediately regretted, as it didn't help the light-headedness from the blood loss, "Duh! I'm on top of a office building." Surely they had to have a First Aid kit in there. Though, that means he was going to have to break in.

After messing around with a few windows, Spider-Man finally found his way in. He fumbled his way through the dark office, out into a hall, where an AED and First Aid kit sat in boxes, nailed to a wall. With a sigh and slight smile, the web-head opened the First Aid kit box, and took the kit into an office across the hall to sit on a chair while doing his handy work.

Spider-Man knew full-well that the tools in the First Aid kit weren't exactly sufficient for his kind of injuries. However, with his advanced healing power and the fact that that was all he had, he chose to be optimistic.

While he was in the middle of his tending to his wounds, the wall-crawler heard a clang, as if something was knocked over and a, "Crud!" Immediately, he froze.

Footsteps neared the office he was in, and Spider-Man scrambled to hide. However, his injuries and frightened state left him tumbling on the ground with an, "Oof!"

"Peter?" He heard a voice ring near the office, "Peter, you need to come back with me. We need to aid your injuries. They are serious. You left a lot of blood at the tower." The web-head recognized that voice, but it didn't persuade him to reveal himself to it. He couldn't let that person get involved in his life and get hurt, like so many others. Also, there was the faint tingling in the back of his head. His spidey-sense, but he ignored it. Instead, he moved to hide behind the office desk. "Peter, please." He heard the voice plea, but he still didn't listen. His silence was soon met with a sigh, "I see we are going to do this the hard way."

Footsteps then continued. Coming closer. Closer and closer. Spider-Man felt like he was in the middle of a horror movie. Eventually, the footsteps stopped, "Peter, I know you are in there." Another sigh, and the man walked around the desk. It was Tony, "Come on, we need to take you back. Get your injuries checked up."

Spider-Man shook his head, "Can't."

"Why not?" Tony sat down next to him, he was not in his Iron Man suit, which earned a raised eyebrow from the vigilante.

"You've seen what they have done to my Aunt May. The same people that are all in some way connected to the death of my parents, Captain Stacy... Gwen. I can't have you guys become my new Gwens." Spider-Man sniffled.

"Peter, we are always going out to get into danger. With or without you. It's part of our job, but if we have each other's backs, we are more likely to make it back alive." Tony sighed, "Besides, it is my choice of wether or not I want to put myself in danger for you, not yours."

"That's what Gwen said."

"Well, I am not Gwen. And neither is Steve. We are all different people." When it was clear that the vigilante still was not planning on moving, Tony once again sighed, "At least just let us patch you up. The, if you really want to, you can leave."

Spider-Man leaned his head back, letting out a hefty sigh, "Fine." And stood up. Tony stood up along with him, moving the vigilante's arm onto his shoulder to give him support. The web-head quickly noticed the slight height that Tony appeared to have, which Spider-Man had never noticed before.

Once the pair exited the building, Tony opened the back door of a limo, motioning for Spider-Man to get in. The vigilante slid in, followed by the billionaire. Instantly, Peter realized that they weren't alone.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." Donald Menken smiled at him, "We appreciate you cooperation in helping us with the research with you blood." Peter quickly moved to leave the limo, only to be blocked by Tony's arm.

"I wouldn't try to escape, if I were you." Tony commented.

"Why's that?" The vigilante's eyes sharpened.

"Because, currently, a certain blonde that is searching for our friendly-neighborhood-vigilante is being followed by three sharpshooters." Menken's smile widened, "Care to venture a guess as to who that blonde is?"

"You're bluffing." Spider-Man tried.

Menken shook his head, motioning for the vigilante to look behind him. The web-head turned to see Steve walking down the sidewalk, in full uniform. It didn't take long to spot out two of the shooters from the glare of the light hitting the point of their guns. Spider-Man wasn't going to waste time looking for the third.

Turning around, the vigilante sighed, "Fine. Just..." Another sigh, tears threatening his eyes, "Just don't hurt him."

Menken nodded, "You have my word." And he tapped on the window for the driver to go.

Spider-Man then turned to Tony, "So, what's up with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys! This was a three day weekend for me, but I had a lot going on and didn't get to updating. However, I made sure to wrap things up early enough to update this, despite it being a school night. And yes, I know what you're all thinking, "Ugh! Another cliffie?" and I get you. I just kind of suck ending these any other way... Anyways, please continue to comment, I hope I can get around to responding soon, and have a great day/ night!


End file.
